


Everything She Ever Wanted

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Ending for Tangled, Death, F/M, Love, Romance, Suspense, a chase, princess of corona, the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel feels abandoned, lonely, and lost. Eugene is desperate to find her. Will these two still have a happy ending, or will things greatly change from his moment of hopeful redemption with the brothers? AU fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net on 2/5/2011, finished on 3/16/2011, posted in 19 chapters - transferring all worthy fanfics to A03/deleting ff.net account.
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
> Do not own anything recognized, especially when it comes to Tangled.

Rapunzel ran with all her might. Her hair caught in a branch and the two brothers of whom she didn't want to associate with advanced on her. She wanted to scream, cry, forever run and tell them to stay away, but no voice came from her lips. She tugged at her hair, fearful. _Why, why Eugene? Why did you leave me with these two? I… I won't last_. She shivered as she felt tears come to her eyes. Dark had come and with it, any chance of survival.

The sack loomed closer as both Stabbington brothers encircled her. She couldn't run, couldn't get free. She couldn't breathe as she silently screamed inside, beyond terrified. The one with the eye patch, that she would soon learn was named Rayne, grabbed her with his two rough hands as his brother, Troy, held the sack open. Rapunzel started to cry as they dropped her in like she was nothing but a potato, closing the opening tightly. She was going to be used – sold. Forever gone from the world she knew and the life she had lived for eighteen years. _Worst birthday ever._ It didn't help that Eugene had ran off with the crown _. I don't understand. Why, Eugene, why? Wwwhat is wrong with you?_ Her tears were fast and strong as she was dragged along the rocky shore, the rocks digging into her through the sack. The two brothers took her toward further imprisonment, fully intending to get their due pay out of her, magic hair and all _. Mother was right. I should have stayed in my tower… I wouldn't be in this situation. I wouldn't… wouldn't have fallen in love and caused Eugene to leave. He… he left me. I'm nothing to him. And I loved him._ She just cried.

The Stabbington brothers hauled their load to a horse that sat waiting. A small cart was behind it and the dumped the trapped girl in, laughing. Her sobs were audible, and it just made them sneer in triumph.

"What someone will pay to stay young and healthy forever," Troy told his brother again, smiling broadly. Rayne slapped the horse's bum and they took off, away from Corona… away from safety. Away from the life Rapunzel had known… to a life she would ultimately forfeit.


	2. Urgent Matters

Gothel ran through the forest, eyes wide in fear. She was set on taking down those bent on twisting her plans. Not on her watch. Those horrid, vile brothers had acted too fast. She would never have been able to take them down with the speed and roughness they had handled Rapunzel with _. Those brothers. Stupid and naïve. They will never have my healing hair. They will never have Rapunzel!_

She ran, not looking back, her thoughts on how she was going to get Rapunzel back. They were going to sell her – no doubt headed for another kingdom. Garol or Petri. She needed help. She searched, trying to find someone or something to help her – even within the dark of the woods. She had nothing without Rapunzel. She _was nothing_ without that hair – the only thing keeping her alive. The lantern at her side was useless. Might knock them out… but she wasn't willing to attempt. She needed power - in hands and strength and muscle _. Ah, the Snuggly Duckling…_

It was going to be a long night as she raced for the tavern. Things had turned just peachy…

* * *

Pascal scurried behind the cart, hoping he could latch onto it somehow and set Rapunzel free. The wonderful, magical evening she had been having with Eugene and her precious eighteenth birthday had been sorely destroyed. Pascal hated to hear his best friend cry so hard. She'd always seemed to be happy in life - even with the lanterns beckoning her name for so many years. And now that she had seen them, the world had suddenly turned dark and cruel. Pascal was determined to get her home - even though the reality was that Gothel was not a very kind mother, and in all honesty, probably not even Rapunzel's mother. She was all in it for Rapunzel's hair - and Pascal hated it.

He kept trying though, jumping and missing, reaching out with his tongue at times, desperate. He was hoping that wherever the stupid brothers were taking her, he'd get the chance to get her out before anything worse happened.

* * *

The massive sized white beauty of a horse had bounded straight for the Snuggly Duckling. He knew he would find help there. If Flynn had been calling desperately for Rapunzel, fear lacing his voice, something was off. Something was _very_ off. Without a thought, Maximus had flown like the wind towards a band of thugs that had proved their own selves to be different, in light of what they looked like and appeared to be.

He found the pub and dashed inside, finding all of the thugs sitting around, drinking - as usual. He whinnied, eyes filled with increasing fear. If Flynn was in jail, they had till sunrise to get back to the city and break Flynn Rider out. Or Flynn was going to hang.

Hook-Hand got up, noting the emotion in the horse that had just made a dramatic entrance into a pub filled with ruffians and thugs. It wasn't every day a horse turned out to be daring enough to act like a human. "Maximus, what is going on?"

Every thug in the tavern paused, looking towards Hook-Hand and the big, white Captain's horse that had just busted in through the door.

Maximus pointed out the door with one hoof, whinnying with alert and fear. He'd play charades all night long if he must. But they needed to get back to the kingdom. Fast.

Hook-Hand put a hand to Maximus' nose and asked, "Is it Rapunzel?"

The horse nodded, happy that the first thing the large man could think of was the exact thing they were all about to be fighting for.

Hook-Hand faced his friends and waved them to gather around. "Something has happened. We gotta follow Maximus' lead to wherever he takes us. Rapunzel is in danger."

Every thug in the pub got up as Hook-Hand got on Maximus' back. Then they raced against time. Dark was still their friend – the sun was soon to be their enemy.

Rapunzel was out there, somewhere, in someone's hands. Max hoped Flynn could find her. He hoped that both he and Flynn could find the daring girl who was amazing on all accounts. For now, nothing said 'true love' like a prison escape and a mission to find someone, even in the face of death.


	3. Sunrise

Gothel reached the pub called the Snuggly Duckling while dark still gave her time. She hoped to gain some sappy recruits. To her shocking horror and dismay… no one was there. The tavern was empty and locked.

"What?" she screeched, eyes wide in anger and fear. "It has to be one in the morning! There is not one drunk around? WHERE IS EVERYONE?" There was no one around to help her. She was _not_ going into the kingdom and getting guards to help her. She would just have to chase Rapunzel and those brothers herself.

But evil thoughts crept into her mind. Of how 'good things come to those who wait.' A sneer appeared on her face. _Yes, oh yes! I do need to get a few guards. My daughter has been kidnapped by those Stabbington brothers. I get Rapunzel back within the day, and those brothers get what they deserve with a noose around their neck, just like Flynn Rider will get this coming morning._

She snickered as she pulled her cloak closer. She was headed back to Corona.

* * *

Early morning bathed the cell in purples and pinks. If Eugene had really been in the mood to care particularly about how beautiful it looked, he could have. But with the sun about to rise fully, it more or less terrified him to the center of his being. Whatever was going to happen to him, it was about to take place… and he needed out. Rapunzel was gone, and he wasn't going down without a fight first.

He'd started pacing while dark still dominated the sky. He was worried and scared about Rapunzel. Those brothers had knocked him out and left him to die. Literally. And they'd taken Rapunzel captive. He wasn't going to get out of this one, and Eugene knew it. But he had to fight. Rapunzel was gone. Lost. Good as dead. She'd be held captive by someone else now, instead of that mother of hers…

_Mother… okay, what mother keeps their daughter locked away in a tower for eighteen years? She's strange… and a girl with magical, glowing golden hair…_

Eugene grabbed the bars on the windows, groaning. _She's not her mother! Rapunzel's a kidnapped girl. She has a family somewhere… She's got a family, something I never had_.

The rattling of keys made his thoughts abruptly end as he twisted to see the Captain of the Guard and two other guards standing in the doorway. He didn't let go of the bars though, for fear he'd give up far too easily. He had to fight – for Rapunzel.

"Let's get this over with, Rider," the Captain demanded with the eyes of a man who had a mission to accomplish.

Eugene wasn't entirely sure what they were going to do with him, but he doubted it was setting him free and letting him go after Rapunzel. Something far worse, he was sure. "Where are we going?"

The silence told him the end was near. He gulped, putting a hand to his neck. He could almost feel a rope around that neck.

_I'm never going to see Rapunzel again…_

* * *

They had walked all night long. Rayne grabbed a rope from the cart and snickered. Troy nodded as he grabbed the bag and hauled it onto the ground, only a thud heard. The girl had gone quiet around two in the morning, her tears silenced by either sleep or mournful retaliation. Neither brother really cared. They had kept going until the sun had appeared and with it, Garol, a nearby kingdom. Now, sitting outside the main cities walls, they had decided to take the girl out of the prison she'd been placed in and show her off to the world.

Troy pulled open the top of the bag, Rapunzel sheering away from the light. She couldn't say anything, couldn't even think about what was about to happen to her. She'd thought all night long about how Eugene had betrayed her, and the sorrow it brought. She thought they had loved each other. What good that was. She just hoped he was happy. She really just couldn't believe he'd honestly left her with these two for that stupid crown. It was just money. She was a human girl, barely eighteen years old! He really didn't know how to be with someone else, let alone feel for someone else.

"Hands," Troy demanded, reaching in and grabbing her hands. She started to cry, albeit silently. He wrapped a rope around her hands, pulling her to her feet. She let out a muffled cry, gulping in pain and fear. Being in her fetal position for most of the night had caused things to go numb. Her existence was growing weaker by the minute.

Troy didn't care nor notice as he snatched the sack up from the ground, shoving it back into the cart. He held onto the other end of the rope and Rayne and he headed inside the city. Rapunzel walked slowly behind them, crying, her long hair a messy braid and the flowers wilted and falling out. She did not look appropriate to be wandering around in public, but what did she know of public dress and action? She'd been in a tower for eighteen years. She had never even worn shoes. How was she acceptable in anyone's eyes?

Sadly for her, she was about to meet the real world – in its truest of forms.


	4. Hidden Motives

Gothel pulled the hood closer as the sun rose. She had tricked Flynn Rider into the trap of the brothers and he'd been sent off to his death for his crimes. He would taste that death soon enough. Sunrise had come. She would wait a little longer before going to the castle to find guard. They would come readily. Especially if she mentioned the Stabbington brothers by name.

Minutes passed. She smirked to herself, self-absorbed in how much she had accomplished over the past two days that had seemed to turn her world upside down. Her daughter leaving the tower with, well, with a _thief_ no less! And then she didn't want to willingly come back home because of that thief. Now she was in the race against time - those brothers were going to sell her off to someone; possibly someone dangerous and unworthy of that precious flower. Plus, she was going to need a boost soon - she was growing older by the _hour_ let alone the _day_.

She soon decided it was time to go find a guard when the sound of galloping hooves made her glance up as she slipped from her hiding spot. A white, magnificent horse came barreling out of nowhere. And to the dismay of Gothel, a flash of brown hair whisked by as the horse bolted out of the city, headed for who-knows-where.

If Gothel didn't know where the brothers had headed, how would the escapee by the name of Flynn Rider know where Rapunzel was?

Anger burned in her eyes, knowing he'd escaped the gallows. Someone had gotten him out - he could never have done it himself, she was sure of it. A sneaky smile came on her face though as she figured that she had more of a case to get the guards to come with her. They would be after Rider in a heartbeat. No one got caught and escaped the death they deserved. She was going to make sure of it.

She left her hiding place, the street a little shocked at the site of a horse and its rider entering and leaving without a trace. She wandered up the cobblestone, headed for the palace. She would find the first guard she came to and explain her dilemma. Everything would work out to her advantage - _everything_.

* * *

Troy glanced around, waiting. Rapunzel was hidden in the shadows of the alley way behind him, restrained. A possible buyer would be showing up soon. Today could be the luckiest day of his and his brother's life. Money seemed to flash in his eyes. He wanted his pay. All that work getting Rider into the palace guards' hands, catching the running girl, and actually getting paid for this… hair. Yeah, he wanted his pay. Fast and soon.

Rayne was a block away, wandering around wordlessly as he waited for the code word. They wanted this transaction to go smoothly. No guards in Garol needed to know of this going down. No hint whatsoever. If the guards even were hinted at, they would have to run - fast. So far, they were safe. There were maids and servants in households these days, but slaves were rare – and illegal. Not to mention this healing hair property that accompanied the girl. She wasn't scrawny just by looking at her. She just was young, and to some prying eyes, rebellious.

"Birth," a sandy-brown haired man said as he walked down the middle of the street. Rayne nodded with a smile and got in stride next to him. Troy slipped into the alley, where Rapunzel sat, her hair still a mess, her eyes dry for the first time in a long time.

All she really could think of was that life was worthless now. No one was coming after her - her mother had been right. She was going to be a slave, cold and lonely, forced to sing forever. There could be no other worse thing to happen - especially to her.

The sandy haired individual stepped into the alley way alongside Rayne, his first initial look towards the girl. He inspected her from head to toe, speculating with careful eyes. Troy dragged Rapunzel to her feet, letting the man give her another full, contemplating look.

"Pretty," he remarked, stepping up to her. She hit the wall behind her as she stumbled backwards; she hated the invasion of personal space she was feeling. She was already afraid, her wide eyes not fooling anyone in the group surrounding her. "But what can she do?"

"Hair," Troy said, glaring at the young woman. "Sing, little lady."

Rapunzel looked at the ground. She wasn't going to sing. They hadn't seen the hair glow, and no one but Eugene and Gothel would ever know it glowed and heal and changed the fates design of age. Even if they _believed_ it would happen, she wasn't going to show them. She would rather die first.

Troy got up in her face. "SING!" He said in an agitated voice. He couldn't get louder, but he could get even - fast.

She glared. "No."

The man chuckled. "Defiant. Well… then I'm going to have to say no. I don't need a trouble maker, even if this hair," he fingered it as she snarled. She didn't know she could do this, have these feelings of anger and resentment. And she hated them; but she was going to have to fend for herself. And she was going to have to learn to know that the world wasn't always nice, just like Gothel had said. But the world had good qualities - Eugene… well, sort of Eugene. He'd left her and abandoned her… but he still had shown her the world through gentle eyes. "Glows," finished the man's sentence, glaring at the girl and turning to leave.

Troy stepped in his path. "A deal is a deal." He wasn't leaving without payment. The man was taking the girl with the magic hair.

The prospective buyer shook his head, laughing. "I said I would check her out. But I can't have some nosy trouble maker. I'm sure she would run. Even if she has this magical hair you tell of, someone else might care to lock her up in some basement for use. _Not_ me." And he walked straight past Troy, leaving the trio to sulk.

More like leaving the two brothers to sulk. Rapunzel was more or less grateful. Maybe no one would want her. Other than Gothel, of course… other than her mother, who was probably frantic about her and was on her way to get her… if only there was such hope.

Troy spat at the ground. "Great, now we have to find someone else. You're a heavy burden, woman." And without a second though, he slapped her.

Rapunzel gasped, shocked. She had _never, ever_ been hit before. The sting of the slap on her cheek hurt. She felt a tear. She inwardly took a step inside herself, hoping, more like praying, that she would get out of this alive. A living hell… there were worse things than death. And she was already in that position.

Rayne untied the rope from a nearby drain pole and dragged her back into the sunshine. It was going to be a long day. Troy had an evil gleam in his eye. Determination was high and he was already teetering on throwing the girl in a garbage dump, leaving her to die. He would sell her and get his pay. Period.


	5. Everything Terribly Wrong

He frantically banged on the tower's foundation, calling her name over and over again. "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! RAPUNZEL! Let down your hair!" Futile was the first thing that came to his mind. Everything was at a loss for him. _I'm an idiot; I should never have given back that stupid crown. It's what got me into this mess in the first place._

With no answer, Eugene couldn't be sure she _wasn't_ up there. But he had no other choice but to climb up. So he climbed, dumping himself through the window at the top minutes later, Maximus still at the bottom, waiting. The eerie silence almost confirmed what he dreaded, his heart plummeting. "Rapunzel?" he cried once more, listening for any answer at all.

None would ever come.

His heart rapidly accelerating in his chest, his frustration and determination reaching an all-time high, he found the hole that led down to the base of the tower. He realized that unless Rapunzel and her so-called 'mother' where the only ones to know about the tower, that either something was off… or someone else had to have found it somehow, someway. Or had it been… her 'mother'? _Her 'mother'? Really? Wait… how on earth did those goons learn about Rapunzel's hair? She… they…_ He gasped in horror, bounding down the steps winding down the tower. He burst into the open air, finding his heart beating wildly in his chest, the sun completely gone under a bank of clouds.

He whimpered, distressed. _A storm. Just great_. _Go ahead, rain on my parade!_

Maximus trotted over, eyes alert but sad as he saw Eugene's downcast expression.

"They're going to sell her," he spat, angry and defeated, gulping back every emotion he was feeling. "She's not here and she's never coming back. She's also not her 'mothers' precious little flower." He'd come to figure that someone had to be stupid enough to lock up their daughter, no matter how special, for eighteen years. So the only logical thing he could come up with was that Rapunzel was definitely not the old hag's daughter and that stupid old hag had caused his arrest and Rapunzel's sudden kidnapping by the Stabbington brothers. Rapunzel had been kidnapped; he was sure from birth. Not only had the situation gone from desperate to a cranked up to the level of fire and brimstone, but throw in a woman who had no right with Rapunzel and then creating a worse situation – Eugene was at the edge of his anger, ready to deck someone. Maybe he was already past that stage. Hell to pay was on his mind.

It reminded him of the Lost Princess, in a round-about way. She had been taken when he was eight, stolen in the night from the palace, only about a week after her birth. She had never been found, even after a lengthy search for the dear Princess. It was the very reason the lanterns the night before had been lifted into the sky. Her birthday, remembered for the past eighteen years. It was oddly and wonderfully the same day as Rapunzel's birthday. What a way to end a birthday, kidnapped from your original kidnapper… without that knowledge even. Rapunzel would never have stayed within the confines of her tower, never leaving, if she had known that truth. It pained Eugene to know she was still having this false belief about the old hag. He was going to have to find her - and soon.

Maximus blinked in confusion, somewhat lost.

Eugene jumped on the horse's back, rubbing his soft neck, thanking him, even in his aggravated mood. "She was kidnapped at birth. She has a family out there and I'm pretty darn sure the Stabbington brothers got her and are going to sell her after that old hag Rapunzel believes is her mother started up with whole foolery.

"The nearest kingdom is Garol. A little over half a day's walk on a good day. It's about to rain, though…" Eugene paused, looking up into the sky. The storm was brewing, almost deadly looking. It would take longer to get to Garol if it started to rain and thunder. "Can you help me, Max?" Eugene looked the horse in the eye, expectant.

Max snorted and nodded in a reply to say, yes, he was going to help Eugene. He cared about Rapunzel, and this news was huge. They had to save Rapunzel. He'd rescued Eugene just for that purpose. And probably for even more than just that purpose.

They both headed out of the canyon, racing against time and the weather. Like things weren't already twisted and turned. Eugene just hoped beyond hope his misery would end soon enough – Rapunzel needed to know the truth. And she needed to feel safe.

* * *

She walked up to the palace gates, her hood down and eyes filled with unshed tears. She stumbled and cried out, "Help me, please!" She fell to the ground, unable to keep her tears and grief inside. It all flowed out, her heart feeling like a broken toy within her body.

Both of the guards at the gate rushed to her side, one looping an arm around her waist, the other taking both her hands and gently pulling. They got her to a standing position, worry etched all over their faces.

"Ma'am, is everything all right?" the one to her left asked, concern in his eyes. She was old and looked weary and grief-stricken. She was definitely out of sorts, both could see that.

"M-m-my daughter was kidnapped. By these two brothers with red hair and side burns. They were gruff. They pushed me to the ground and hit me multiple times. She was and is very special. She is my only daughter and my only child. They dragged her off, leaving me struggling for breath on the ground. I could only hear snippets of muffled conversation as they walked off, but it seemed to me that they said something about… about selling her!" She cried more fake tears, completely beside herself about Rapunzel. Rapunzel had slipped her grasps - but everything would return to normal - she just needed Rapunzel _back_.

Both guards acted immediately. It was their sworn duty as Guards of the Royal Army of Corona to assist anyone in need of assistance – kidnappings and thefts were one of the top stresses in the law written out over the land and on their heads. So was murder.

One guard left to get the Captain and the other led the older woman to a bench nearby, helping her to sit. "These men - did you catch their names at all?" He frowned, wondering if the description she had told them was of the Stabbington brothers, heinous henchmen that had now resorted to kidnapping young and innocent girls it seemed.

Sniffling, Gothel nodded. "They go by the name of the Stabbington brothers."

The guard's eyes narrowed. "We'll get your daughter back, ma'am. Where and when did this all happen?"

Gothel weepingly told the story of her daughter being kidnapped while on an evening stroll the night before during the lanterns. They had crossed the bridge to walk along the lake when they were attacked. It was so sudden. She couldn't help but cry more at the memory of watching her baby girl get dragged away by those two vile men.

By the time Gothel was finished, the Captain and the other soldier were back. The Captain looked irritated and confused.  
"This better be good," he demanded, essentially forgetting his sworn duty to uphold the law and assist all crimes against the kingdom. This was one of those times.

Gothel retold her story and the Captain muttered something about criminals being far more a nuisance the past few days than ever before. He rubbed his temple, trying to come up with another question.

"So they took your daughter?" The Captain finally asked.

Two other guards walked up the stone street, weary and annoyed looks in their eyes. The Captain was finding it high time they caught the three famous criminals soon and hang them until they were dead. All three were about to drive him up the walls.

"They are going to sell her. I heard them."

The Captain could only groan. The Stabbington brothers were on the loose with a young girl, and Flynn Rider had escaped that morning, escaping execution. The crown was back, but that didn't stop the pursuit. Justice had to be served.

"Peter, Larson - news?" the Captain called to his two finest soldiers as they walked up to the group.

With heads shaking, they reported. "No sign of Rider. We asked around and got a report from the townspeople. We were told Maximus was seen running for the woods with Rider. They've disappeared by now."

Gothel perked up, eyes wide. "Rider? As in Flynn Rider?" She made it seem like she had only heard his name in passing, for which she really only had, except for Rapunzel's little escapade.

"He's a fugitive. Escaped execution this morning. He shouldn't bother this situation, though," the Captain reassured her.

She gasped. "If he's on the loose, I'm sure he'll go looking for those brothers. Don't they have something in common? What about my daughter? She could be in mortal danger from an escaped convict."

The Captain contemplated this. "They do work together often." And then he put two and two together _. Oh, Rider, you are going back in that cell. You will pay in blood. For everything_. "You two," he pointed at the pair before him. "Round up about a dozen men. Rider and the brothers will be ours. We have a girl to save."

The two were off, scrambling to act on the orders given them. Gothel could only hide gleam of evil in her eyes _. I'll get you back, Rapunzel. I promise._

 

* * *

Pascal had turned blue on Rapunzel's shoulder. Her sad smile at his attempt to help her understand he was feeling for her just wasn't very convincing.

Everything was going horribly wrong. She had been kidnapped and the brothers were searching for a… a BUYER. Of all the nerve! They wanted to sell her like she was an item, not a person! And of course, Eugene had abandoned her for the crown. For once, Pascal wished they were back in the tower, no Flynn Rider, no Stabbington brothers, and the warm feeling of Hazelnut soup slipping down their throats. No hurt, no pain, no shattered dreams, and no mystery… and no foreign kingdom.

The Stabbington brothers dragged Rapunzel into another building, angry and frustrated. She wouldn't sing and her defiance was airing on the side of dangerous. They wanted her bought and their payment in full. Nerves were most definitely fraying. Rapunzel could sooner rather than later be the victim of further abuse - Troy and Rayne were hardly the type for nonviolence. Even to a young girl with long, golden, magical hair.

Pascal watched as she stood strong though, even though he was pretty sure she wished she was elsewhere, away from the brothers… and the situation she had happened to be thrown into. She gave a sad smile and hugged Pascal with her head.

Troy scoffed and yanked her along. Yeah, nerves were frayed all right.

Everything had gone so terribly wrong…


	6. Pressure

Maximus wasn't wearing thin yet, even with the rain. He bolted through the forest, determined to get to Garol as fast as possible and save Rapunzel. His rider, wet and cold, had no lesser intent himself.

While Eugene kept his eyes on the path, for fear of losing sight of where they were going in the downpour of chilling rain, inside he was terrified. The brothers had taken Rapunzel, some woman had kidnapped a poor baby from birth and was intent on keeping that babies gift all to her own self, and he was more or less grief stricken with the possibility that he would never find her, let alone see her again. He'd fallen hopelessly in love with her - and he'd fallen for a silly trap those two brothers had drawn him into. _Stupid, Eugene, stupid. Find her, now. Before worse things happen._

Somewhere along the way Flynn Rider had up and disappeared, overtaken by the love-struck orphan boy. Eugene Fitzherbert was all in control now, even though he suspected if push came to shove, Flynn would be back. No one lost a part of themselves that easily. Years of being Flynn Rider had made him who he was now - except now Eugene was at his fingertips, fighting to find the girl he so desperately loved and needed to see again.

"Oh, Max," he muttered, somewhat exhausted from the day. The adrenaline rush had all but faded and he wasn't sure he was going to make it with the soggy feeling he was experiencing. But Garol wasn't far now, or so he hoped. They had to make it. "We gotta find her. I owe it all to her to find her and keep her safe."

Max perked up his ears and gave an extra push. Nothing was stopping the pair. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

They had left the city in a hurry, amidst the sprinkling rain that had somehow found the sunny kingdom of Garol, curses streaming out of Troy's mouth. Both brothers had had just about enough of Garol and without even a single glance back, they headed for another neighboring kingdom named Petri. It would take two days - two days of walking and being abused for Rapunzel. Frustration had hit. All they wanted was their money and they were going to get it – even if it meant their prisoner got a few scrapes and bruises. They had already left a mark on her cheek, and Rapunzel was pretty sure a bruise had formed on her arm from a hand held tightly as they dragged her from place to place after she had stopped walking, too tired to put one foot in front of the other. But dark had descended, so Rapunzel couldn't check to see if she was right.

After two hours of walking, with the sun long gone, the cart jerked to an abrupt stop. Rapunzel stumbled one again that night, for the hundredth time, her mind and body focused on other things rather than the two bozos who thought it was funny dragging her around by a rope and hurting her with such force she had never experienced before. Pascal had tried biting through the restraint, but to no avail – the rope was too strong. It almost seemed like a special type of waxy rope that was impenetrable. That's what Pascal could only figure it was.

The older Stabbington sneered at the young one standing there, a hopeless look in her green eyes, even in the dark. _Fitting_ , he thought. She was trying his patience far too much for a girl of almost no value and little use. All but her magical hair was important. It would create great wealth - he just needed her to _sing_. And getting her to sing… he was going to need to use other means to extract those words from her voice, especially when the pain didn't seem to be registering within her thick head – it could possibly have to do with how much hair she had.

"We're stopping for the night. Get some sleep," he huffed with another sneer, walking off with his brother a little ways, where they pulled out their knife and made a fire. The rain had stopped, but the moon had yet to appear that night.

It had grown cold when the sun left and the rain had started. Inside, Rapunzel couldn't find that familiar warmth. She was lonely. Pascal – oh, she was thankful for him as she eased herself to the ground, her hands still tied, still very useless. She was in captivity… and somewhere in her heart, she really… she _honestly_ blamed Eugene. And herself. She hated herself more though for ever having left the tower. For now - now betrayal had come and with it, her own signed death warrant. The only way they would get her to sing was if they threatened to kill her. And even then she would sing something else - she would never give them the words to the healing incantation. Not even if her life depended on it. She would rather die or cut her hair, the power gone, then ever succumb to these two. Or anyone else, for that matter.

She felt a tear form and slide down her cheek. Pascal curled up in her lap, blue again. Her heart just would never feel the same. Eugene had abandoned her, and she was now a wandering girl… with two idiots for kidnappers.

She hoped she died between now and getting to Petri… or she was sure she would never make it as a slave.

* * *

The kingdom of Garol flowered within Eugene's eyesight before he could even fully register Maximus' whinny of happiness. They had arrived at the main city, fully bent on finding and rescuing Rapunzel. He hoped, or more like prayed, he would find her there, in some room, safe and unhurt. But his fantasies weren't reality and he knew that she wouldn't be unhurt in the least. Her heart probably hurt the worst from his abandonment, as long as no one had touched her that was. He would go senile on anyone who dared touched her.

His adrenaline had sky rocketed as Max skidded to a stop outside the main gates. He jumped off the horse's back, patting his neck. The palace, just like in Corona, was seen in the distance, mighty and strong. Had it really been just three days ago he'd been hoping to get that crown and buy a castle of his own? And now that dream was gone, lost - he'd found a new, brighter dream. And her name was Rapunzel. He would bend heaven and earth and even hell to find her without a second thought.

"You can stay here or wander around with me. I should ask questions, to see if anyone has seen the two red-headed brothers and their captive, Rapunzel. You coming or not?"

Max nodded in a 'yes' and took a few steps into the city. He was going with Eugene, no questions asked.

Eugene just smiled and walked alongside Max, keeping both eyes open. The marketplace was found quickly enough. Eugene started asking questions about a young girl with long golden hair, and two red-headed brothers dragging her around with them. Both horse and man asked around for at least an hour, the same response echoing in their minds. _Sorry, never seen anyone by that description_.

They had arrived in Garol just when the sun was about to set. By the time they had both collapsed in an alley way, after a hard run all day and no leads in the city, the rain had stopped and the sun was completely gone. It was growing cold and damp.

Max slipped to his belly, yawning. Eugene couldn't agree more about that statement. While he wished he had found some shred of hope while searching, the fight wasn't over. Not by any chance would he stop yet. He had every intention on looking for her even more the next day. But he was exhausted. Max and he both.

He rested his head against the cool stones behind him, remembering sitting in the boat, holding her warm hands… so close to kissing her. And then falling for a trap so large that he almost got executed. Now Rapunzel was lost… and it was _all_ so very much _his_ fault.


	7. Another Kingdom

"Find us rooms, Lieutenant Tranur," the Captain called to his third-in-command as the kingdom of Garol spanned the horizon before them. After a day of searching the woods with absolutely no luck finding Rider or the Stabbington brothers, a soldier offered up the excuse that it was possible they would try taking the girl to a neighboring kingdom.

And so the plan was put in place. They walked most of the day and early into the night to make it to Garol, where they had finally reached its boundaries. They were restless and worn out, ready for a good night's rest. Garol was a friendly ally to Corona, so the Captain had little doubts they wouldn't find some place to rest for the night.

His second-in-command, Second Lieutenant Aarons, and Lieutenant Tranur headed off to find a cozy inn or a boarding house that would fit the lot of them. The Captain, in turn, looked to the woman that was anxious to find her beloved daughter, her grey eyes still wet from tears.

"We will have to continue in the morning, Ma'am. I'm sorry. There is only so much we can do in one day."

She sighed. "I know, sir. She is just a precious, unworldly girl who doesn't know her way around these parts. I'm scared something bad will happen to her."

He regretted much in his life, but the pain on the mother before him reminded him too much of his own mother, and how much she had cared for him and loved him, in all his selfishness and stupidity. He vowed right then and there, standing before the broken-hearted mother, that he would find her daughter - no ifs ands or buts.

"We found a boarding house, Captain," the two Lieutant's reported, five keys in their hands. "Enough room to store most of us and the Miss's here." They gestured to Gothel accordingly, giving the Captain two of the keys.

"Thank you, Tranur, Aarons," the Captain nodded, letting them go. He led the woman down the road to a boarding house that would be good safe company to them for the night. Then back to searching in the morning.

Gothel graciously accepted the key to a room, smiling. Searching would just have to continue later, sadly enough for them all, especially herself.

They could only assume the Stabbington brothers were in the kingdom of Garol to sell the young woman the old woman had described, but only a thorough search and a few questions would tell them where they would find the trio.

"Thank you, Captain," she said, her beautiful appearance fading each day. She hadn't used Rapunzel's healing hair in over three days - by now she should have been almost back from getting the shells that would have created paint for her dear Rapunzel. But Flynn Rider had messed up everything and now he wasn't even dead, but also running after Rapunzel. Her blood boiled at times because of him. He was the cause of all her problems - even the kidnapping. He would hang in the end if they could find Rider and Rapunzel and the brothers. It was, in all honesty, a pleading that they found them. It depended on so much.

The Captain smiled back. "The name is Daniel."

She gave it thoughtful consideration. "Gothel."

"I promise I will find your daughter, Gothel. I understand the special connection you have. My mother had only me. She wanted greatness from me. I just hope that where I am and who I have become is greatness enough for her."

She nodded sadly. "Thank you for your help, Daniel."

 _Greatness_. "Only but my duty."

They both nodded in good-bye and headed for their rooms. It was late and a girl was out there, suffering in the hands of two brothers who could most likely kill her mercilessly, even with her magic hair…

* * *

Violet pink glittered the sky, the trees looking like ghosts in the dawn. Bird and animals were still in bed, even the night critters were silent as they fell asleep for the coming day. The world mourned for the girl with the magic hair, soon to be sold into slavery and waste away to nothing. So much for not feeling sorry for herself…

She was rudely awaken by the silent brother, his kick to her side shoving her into the conscious world. She could only groan at the pain she felt as Pascal stuck his tongue out at the brother, angry to see him treating her with such cruelty. Rapunzel slowly sat up, her wrists throbbing from the chaffing rope. Captured and tortured - all because the lanterns had been too big a dream to give up. It cost her everything, sadly.

Her eyes took in the fading stars in the sky, a cloud bank in the distance feeling dark and foreboding. Her heart felt the same - dark, as if the light of the world was no longer penetrating it. "Make me a stone," she whispered as the rope holding her was forcibly yanked. She hit the ground, scraping along the ground. Her hair came more untangled and dragged. Unshed tears threatened to come undone.

"Get up," the older brother yelled, a hand picking her up by the scruff of her neck.

Then she felt it. A splatter of saliva all over her face. He just spit on her, not caring.

"Scum of the earth. The only reason we even care to keep you, little young skinny one, is that hair. We know its secret. You can't keep that from us. But you had better cooperate in Petri. Rayne here has been wondering quite a bit if the body can be dead and the hair still works…" Troy gestured to his brother, a smirk on his face. His laugh then echoed in her poor ears as his threat just sunk into her heart, breaking her more.

She just stared at the ground. She completely understood, but she would _never_ give into their demands to sing or to do _anything_. Yes, she would rather die. She had completely abandoned her mother, Eugene had left her carelessly, without thought, and she had nothing to live for. She was a nobody - no one to anyone anymore.

Rayne hit his brother in the arm, pointing down the trail. Troy nodded. Time to keep going.

Rapunzel just sighed sadly as they tied her again to the cart. Another long walk for her tired and sore feet. To her, she felt weary. Her voice seemed gone and lost. Her heart was just broken.

_I need you, Eugene. Why did you do this to me?_

 

* * *

The shadow hit the wall with no sound, heart beating wildly, face contorted in pain. The whole 'find Rapunzel and ask questions later' gig was literally wearing out his knees. When did he get so old at twenty-six years of age?

Brilliant sun gave him enough shadow next to the rough stoned building to stay hidden from the street. A glimpse of a sun engraved on gold-bronzed armor had alerted Eugene to Coronian guards. They had come looking for him. How could they have guessed he would come to Garol? It puzzled him greatly, in truth.

 _I gotta find Rapunzel. She's around here somewhere. Those guards won't stop me. I am_ not _getting caught again so soon. I just_ escaped!

His breathing evened out as his eyes drifted to the main street he had slipped from to stay out of sight. The gold helmets from the Coronian guards glinted across the way, a heated discussion between a seller going on. It was loud enough to reach his open ears. A spark of hope, yes, in the deadness of deep sorrow.

"I told you, the red headed brothers you speak of took off. The blond-haired girl was being dragged behind them like a slave. She was probably their slave if I thought any better."

"Did they say anything, possibly ask anything?"

"They spoke little. But it did sound like they were trying to sell her for some reason. I couldn't make much out."

"Any idea where they went?"

"Out of town I suppose. Another kingdom perhaps? I told you I don't know!"

Eugene groaned. They had already left town! _Petri. They probably headed for Petri. Oh, Rapunzel, I will find you!_ He silently waited as the guards finished their conversation and walked off. He slipped from the shadows and carefully made his way down the street towards Maximus.

It was high time he went after her. They were going to go towards Petri, God willing. He didn't believe in a God, or even the God he'd been shown in Sunday school when he was young and at the orphanage, but for someone who could use a hand in saving his true love - year, he was earnestly praying to whoever listened.

_Onward to Rapunzel. Help me find her, whoever you are… out there..._

* * *

"The Stabbington brothers are headed for another kingdom," the blond-haired soldier announced to Captain Daniel at report ten minutes later at the boarding house.

Gothel sat at the table nursing a cup of hot tea, her mind in panic mode. They had left. They were even further from her. She was never going to get a boost. Rapunzel was still in their grasps and Rider was still in the wind. So much for a quick chase and capture - a reunion she had so desperately wanted and was still now having to wait on. She was aging so quickly…

"We head towards Petri then," Daniel announced, nodding to his two trusty guards. They left to wrangle up the rest of the searching Calvary.

He turned to see Gothel lost in through. She looked calm and collected, but he was sure she was worried.

"We will find her, Gothel."

She looked up, just nodding sadly. "I know. I just wish it was now, not later."

He couldn't agree more. The Stabbington brothers had been on his hit list for years. He was so close to catching them now - this was their time to be in his very clutches. He had had Rider - but then he escaped and Captain Daniele was back on the hunt for him. Flynn Rider was sue to hang for his crimes - he would meet that noose, so help him. He was wanted dead or alive. Daniel wanted that satisfaction of ending the reign of Flynn Rider's destruction on thievery on Corona and the surrounding kingdoms that Corona held relations with.

Now he was so close - he would nail it this time. Maybe a promotion past Captain of the Guard. He was somewhat daydreaming that part, to be honest.

"Soon," he offered, leaving the conversation on that note. He swiftly left to meet with his guard again. It would soon be time to head out.


	8. So Close

The mumbling from Troy drowned on in her ears. Not that she was paying much attention to their half-silenced conversation that was going on, seeing as Rayne could only motion and lip-talk. She watched, instead, the twigs on the ground as her feet trod the path, painfully stepping around the debris that littered the ground as her feet protested each step, sores on her soles creating for a misery she couldn't even explain. Because of her vow to never sing the healing incantation for the brothers, she couldn't heal her feet… she couldn't do anything to help herself. And with her predicament, she really had nothing more to say about feeling sorry for her poor health. She was closing up inside, emotion draining.

"No, Rayne. NO."

The horse leading the cart jerked to a stop as Troy angrily shoved his brother into the horse's side, dropping the reigns in one fell swoop.

Rayne only retaliated, punching his brother with enough force to break something. Troy just spat at his brother, throwing up his arms in frustration.

"I need a break," he muttered angrily, walking off without a look back.

Rapunzel had entered the real world with a bang when the horse had stopped, causing her to stumble. She leaned against the cart for stability, surprised at the reaction both brothers seemed to have just because of her, she was sure of it. And within, she smiled. If they really wanted her, they would stick with it. But the frustration just made her realize they only wanted the money - no matter the cost.

Rayne grabbed the reigns for the horse that had dropped from Troy's hands and yanked the poor horse forward, his face a mixture of anger and sadness. Things weren't looking up. And they still had a defiant girl on their hands that was not breaking. Something would have to make her sing… if only he could think up something creative to do just that.

A clearing up ahead that was off the beaten path toward Petri presented itself and Rayne took the opportunity to head towards it, half-thankful for a resting spot. It would take longer to get to Petri, but there was no need to rush, other than the money problem. The lost princess's crown had been used as a tool to get Rider a one-way ticket to the gallows. And by now, he'd experienced that death and the brothers were free to keep their end of a one-sided deal: sell the girl with the magic, golden hair.

Rayne let the horse graze in the clearing and took a resting spot under a tree, his eyes on the girl as she slipped to the ground, head hitting the cart with a soft thud. She was thin, but strong. Her yellow strands of hair seemed to be everywhere, the carefully-twisted braid coming undone with each step down the road. Dead and wilted flowers were still interlaced with her locks, making her look more stained and torn then she appeared to be. Her feet were red and raw, her wrists the same as the chaffing from the rope caused bruising and some bleeding. The pink dress had turned almost brown, dirt and tears giving it a rusted and worn look. She was a sight for sore eyes, Rayne had to admit that. But someone would buy her and clean her up once they got to Petri - he was sure of it.

He let himself close his eyes, her form not going anywhere tied to the cart like a dog. Yeah, so his brother was mad. Things would turn out nicely in the end.

Pascal, sitting on Rapunzel's shoulder, gave a small squeak of satisfaction, seeing that Rapunzel was finally getting a much-needed rest. She gave a small, quiet smile at his response, her eyes closed as her body ached in protest. She was just so tired and in pain.

But Pascal sensed something. Good ears sensed something was coming. And it wasn't Troy. He perked up, eyes alert. Without much thought, he considered horse's hooves and slipped from Rapunzel's shoulder. She didn't take notice, thankfully. He scurried away, heart beating loudly. _Someone is coming. Something is coming!_

 

* * *

The stream was just the perfect stopping place for a few minutes. Eugene couldn't run Maximus ragged any longer without some sort of break. Max had been so faithful and strong already for as long as they had pushed down the road from Corona. He couldn't ask for more, really.

The sun was just overhead. They had left Garol out a back entrance, away from Coronian guards, just after hearing the news that the Stabbington brothers and their extra baggage had left town. It had been early morning, when the venders in the kingdom had been out and about, ready for the rush from servants. Now Eugene and Maximus were far from Garol and headed for Petri, maybe a sliver of hope that they might catch the trio before they ever reached Petri. But Eugene had no idea how fast they were going or in what condition Rapunzel was. With their track record that Eugene knew about… he was scared to find her in some sort of ruin, without much doubt that she would be.

He settled a hand on Max's neck, stabilizing his weakened form. Running from and after two different groups were hard enough on his body - no food and little water created for a body that was losing ground. He wasn't backing down from the chase though. If he stopped, he would be caught and sent back to the noose. If he found Rapunzel, he could run with her and things would be better. It was his _only_ option to take.

Rustling and a muttered whisper from nearby caused Eugene to grip Maximus' reigns, carefully slipping behind a tree for fear it was a guard. Max just took advantage of the nearby brush, lying low at his friend's tense posture. Someone was around, and it was the middle of the woods. Something was up.

"He thinks she is some human being. Well, she's not. She's our merchandise and I will get her sold if it is the _last_ thing I do on this earth!" A shout rang across the trees, the voice so clear and familiar Eugene knew he'd nailed his target.

Troy slammed his knife into a tree so near Eugene that Eugene had to duck under a nearby sapling to feel secure. If he was found by the douche walking around yelling about Rapunzel and his brother, he wouldn't get to _find_ Rapunzel. They had to have known knocking him out and sending him off in that boat was to be his end, found by guards and executed. But they must also have not known he escaped. Being found out was just _not_ an option.

"I can't do this, really, I can't," Troy gasped, pulling his knife out, eyes glazed over, and a sneer at his lips.

And then he just walked away, oblivious to the brown-haired, blue-vested individual hiding in mixed anger and fear, hazel eyes blazing.

Eugene let Max's reigns go with a forced sigh, trying to calm his emotions. So he had found them. And so he had been so close to strangling Troy with his bare hands… He could only swallow down his beating heart, anger at the forefront.

Maximus slowly stood along with Eugene, his eyes glancing around, nostrils flaring.

"I know, buddy. I know," Eugene patted the horse's rump, feeling the same way.

A sticky, gooey, _long_ , thin-like body part slipped into Eugene's ear and he jumped, about to scream when he remembered Troy wasn't _that_ far away and his hand circled around the object that had just welcomed itself to his shoulder. He groaned, the feeling of a _tongue_ in his ear far too familiar and far too disgusting to really have any words for it.

Eugene held up the small green animal by its tail, eyes narrowed. But it looked familiar.

The frog, or chameleon in truth, squeaked, eyes huge with excitement and happiness. _Eugene!_ It seemed almost unreal to Pascal that the sense of movement in the distance had been Rapunzel's guide and Maximus, the Royal horse to the Captain of the Guard. But here he was, hanging by his tail from Eugene Fitzherbert's slim fingers.

"Pascal?" Eugene's eyes seemed to take notice that he was holding the frog awkwardly and set him on Max's back, staring incredulously at the animal. How had he… where had he come from?

Pascal smiled and nodded. He pointed behind Eugene, hoping he could get the human who didn't seem to understand chameleon language to get to Rapunzel.

"Do you know where Rapunzel is?" Eugene could only guess that Pascal wanted Eugene to rescue Rapunzel just as much as he did.

The frog nodded and Eugene had Pascal in his hands and body back up on Max's back so fast, the poor chameleon couldn't process it.

"Let's find her, Max."


	9. Safe

His back hit the tree quietly. His breathing was even, his quest marked out before him. The frog nodded as he prepared to attack. The big white stallion was three trees away, hidden in plain sight so that nothing would get tipped off before any action could even commence. As of then, everything was going according to plan.

Pascal jumped, landing on Rayne Stabbington's shoulder, his tongue out and in full force in but an instant. Rayne screamed silently, sprinting to a standing position in less than a millisecond it seemed, his arms flapping wildly to get the slimy, wet item out of his ear cannel.

With Pascal's helpful diversion, Eugene took a fist and slammed it into Rayne's neck. It wouldn't kill him, but it would knock him out.

It worked.

Rayne let out a forced breath from inside his lungs and fell with a thump. Eugene shook his hand, hating that after-shock. He'd punched people before - it never felt good in the first place.

"E-e-eugene?" A small voice cried from beside the cart.

He gave Rayne a kick before running to the one person he had intended on rescuing and was successfully completing that task for: Rapunzel. Her face was a mixture of disbelief, shock, and blooming happiness. Seeing his face was beyond a shock - but knowing he had come back for her was beyond her comprehension almost. She was happy to see his form though.

He smiled as he dropped to his knees beside her. "Hi, Beautiful."

She could already feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes as she reached her hands up to his face, honestly trying to believe that he was there, right in front of her. "Why-w-what is going on?" She managed to mumble as he took notice of her hands and then rest of her figure. Her wrists were in horrible shape, three bruises marred her still-beautiful face and her feet sticking out from under her dress looked none better in wear and tear. She was a disaster and it sickened him to the core. They would have beaten her and let her die had he not somehow come to save her. He was even more humbled that the Thugs had broken him out of prison in the face of defining death.

"We don't have time to talk. Troy will be back - and soon," he said quickly, carefully untying the rope that kept her in bondage. He scooped her up into his arms in one fluid motion. He stood to his feet as her hands found his chest, gripping onto his vest for dear life.

Maximus had already appeared in the clearing, standing behind the pair, with Pascal on his ruffled haired head.

"Eugene?"

He looked over at Maximus, realizing she wasn't going to be running with the condition her feet were in. And they were going to need to book it out of there. "Hmm?" he answered.

"Thank you," she whispered, even though she still wondered as to why he had come back if he'd left her for the crown in the first place. She truly believed she was more important than some piece of jewelry; and now that she was in Eugene's arms, she knew that something had changed: either within his heart or someone had lied to her.

He paused, giving her his full attention. "I wasn't leaving you with them, Rapunzel."

With one large boost, he had her up on Maximus' back in a few seconds time, telling her to grab the reins. She obeyed, gripping them with as much strength as her wrists would let her. She was freely crying now, from the pain in her body to the news that Eugene wasn't going to leave her with those horrible men ever again. He managed to get on behind her in good time, wrapping his arms around her waist and taking her hands that held the reins in his own.

"As far as you wanna go, Max."

The horse nodded. Pascal skipped down onto Rapunzel's arm, hugging her close as Maximus bounded into a full gallop. This was Rapunzel's first horse ride. And she was terrified.

Eugene held her tight, not letting her go, nor _wanting_ to let her go. She was trembling. He could only assume from the possibility of fear of the new, scary experiences and relief to be free of those men. For everything within Eugene told him that he wouldn't be dealing with their antics ever again. Even if it cost him his life to the noose, he would get them their due: their own date with the executioner.

They rode hard for a few hours, the sun slowly but surely falling into darkness on them. No one had to even protest when Max came to stop in another small clearing, much distance covered towards Petri, but more to travel the next day.

By the time Max had stopped, the sky had turned the color of deep purple. Eugene slipped from the majestic horse's back, planning to settle the droopy Rapunzel against a log that had been conveniently placed in the middle of the clearing and then starting a fire. It was strangely turning out to become almost like their first night together - which had been under drastically different circumstances.

He gently pried her limp fingers from the reins, her head hitting her chest. It had been a long ride. With his warm arms wrapped around her and the obviously rough time, she had somehow been lulled into a sleep Eugene could only imagine wasn't that fulfilling to begin with. With a slight pull, she slipped from Max's back and landed in his outstretched arms. She only moaned, her poor hands, that he found hard to look at, finding his vest, looking for familiar ground. She grasped it feebly, sending his heart into a spiral towards the bottom of his stomach. She was weak and hurting - everything Eugene wished could have been so desperately avoided. But now he had to deal with the aftermath of his choices. Her pain was all on his head.

For him, the log would just have to do, even though it didn't look that comfortable to lean against. In the state Rapunzel was in, it was all he could offer as a stabilizing object. With all his focus on the precious girl in his arms, he set her down against the log with little repercussions, coaxing her to stay awake.

"Don't go to sleep on me yet, okay?" he whispered, feeling a small body jump onto his shoulder. Pascal just smiled sadly, hoping Eugene could bring back that warm smile Rapunzel used to sport so often before all this drama occurred. Things were depressing - they all sensed it.

Behind Eugene, Max settled into a patch of grass, exhausted from the hard ride, but content with his good deed.

Eugene needed the light of the flame to examine Rapunzel's injuries more closely. Leaving for barely a few minutes, he gathered as much firewood as his arms allowed him to carry and stumbled back into the clearing.

He dropped to his knees near Rapunzel, her eyes watching him as he moved. She was extremely silent - something that somewhat worried him. But he needed to make a fire, and soon. With the skills he had acquired so many years before and used many times over, he set up logs to build a thriving fire.

She just watched him work, her mind reeling. He had come back for her - he had rescued her. But she didn't understand why. If he had left her to those horrible brothers so willingly, he shouldn't have wanted, let alone needed, to save her from her coming fate. Something was wrong. Was this a dream or a nightmare? Was she wishing so hard for him that she was imagining Eugene here with her?

A tear grew in her right eye, threatening to slip down her face. Hadn't she cried enough for one day? He cared enough about her to come back it seemed… right? Everything that had happened out on the lake actually convinced him she meant more than some old crown… right? She convinced herself that she had judged him unfairly at first, from when he had first left when taking the crown. He was back - and he was learning the error of his ways.

With that realization, she just let her tears flow freely in silence. She was still so lost, but with him near, so very close by…

Eugene miraculously got a fire started, happy with himself. A quick glance to Max told him they would have a quiet night. He looked to Rapunzel and saw the spilling tears - she had been crying so softly he hadn't even noticed. He beat himself up mentally for not noticing sooner.

With careful care, he took a seat next to her, pulling her closer to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder, terrified and shaken. He hated himself even more for letting her cry, but more for letting any of this happen. That moment of seeming to be Eugene, which more or less had been Flynn all over again, landed him unconscious and in jail. He had created such an enormous disaster. And Rapunzel's old hag of a witch had tricked him into it. Falling into that trap had been the worst mistake of his _life_.

Sadly, the situation they had both gotten locked into was not over. The brother and the guards were still out there, headed straight for them. Seeing her cry just made him regret his past. This had, in a way, led him right to her.

His eyes shifted to her hands, where they gripped each arm just above the wrist, where festering wounds had formed from the rope. Without a second though, he took them, trying to formulate some plan to let the wound heal. But it didn't take him long to remember when she had healed his hand with her… hair.

"We need to heal these," he said with a furrowed brow, wondering why she hadn't healed them herself yet.

She let her hands squeeze into fists, shaking her head madly.

He glanced at her worriedly. "And why not?"

She gulped, visibly terrified. "I won't sing the song. The brothers would learn the words and… and use my… my hair. I can't let them learn it!"

Her words cut deep. She had been told for as long as she could remember someone would try to steal her hair - and now that time had truly come. She was trying to protect herself from the world, curling up inside herself, never to be heard of again. She would become a shell if he didn't talk her down from her cliff.

"They aren't around, Rapunzel. This is serious," he said calmly, gently inspecting the wounds that the brothers could have cared less about. Her feet were also in dismal form, blisters and sores very evident. If something wasn't done soon, they were bound to get infected and cause worse damage.

But she still said no. "I just can't…"

With her sorrowful words, Eugene couldn't fight her conscience any longer. With little to work with, he could only decided that for the time being, until they could reach a doctor in Petri, or were as far from the brothers as Rapunzel was comfortable with enough to finally sing the healing song, her wrists needed to be wrapped. Lucky for him, Maximus' saddle bag had three pieces of clean linen - no doubt for such things as this when the Captain was out and about, far from a doctor and civilization. Max had gone rogue now, though, so…

With careful precision, he wrapped her wrists, hoping she didn't get infected. It was worse having her hurt; it would be even worse to have her sick on him, completely helpless.

She didn't say much. She let him do his job, but she was wrapped up in her own thoughts.

He finished, the silence bothering him. "What's wrong, Rapunzel?"

She just stared at her wrapped wrists, trying hard not to shake from her silent crying and the pain she was in. He was being waaay too kind for someone that had deliberately left. While the brothers had done a number on her poor body, Eugene had come back to save her… left her to them, but come back anyway… she was very confused.

"Why did you leave? W-w-why did you COME back?" she finally blurted out, her voice giving out from her weeping.

He could tell this was why she was so torn, once again. And it also made him realize the brother had lied through their teeth to her about him. Create doubt and get her to go along. The brothers knew he was to hang - she was only given enough to make her think he left for good.

"What did they tell you, Rapunzel?" he asked.

"That you ran off with the crown. That you... you traded my hair for the crown," she gulped, hating to even admit what they had told her. She wasn't sure she wanted to believe it. But wasn't that what her mother had told her? That he would just take off with it like that? Leave her all alone the second he got it back? Everything was so… so messed up!

Eugene couldn't believe they would do such a thing. No, wait, he could _believe_ it, even understand why. But to lie to... to Rapunzel... it did not make him happy in the least.

"Do you believe what they said?" he asked in a whisper, much disbelief written all over his face, unmasked even to her.

She started to cry again. "I don't know what to believe!"

He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, bringing her onto his lap. The Stabbington brothers had lied to her, beat her, and strung her up like a slave. Now she was a wounded girl with a lie for a mother and a family out there, somewhere. And she didn't even that part of the story yet.

"They're wrong about the world. The world is everything - good, bad, mediocre, thriving in greatness. I did not leave you for the crown, Rapunzel. They took advantage of my weak form and sent me off unwillingly into a trap filled with Royal guards. I should be dead right now, sentenced to hang for my crimes. But the Pub Thugs broke me out, thanks to Maximus, and we started on a search that led me straight to you. I wasn't letting you go - and never willingly.

"Sadly, the brothers didn't think this up on their own. Someone much, much closer to _you_ did."

Rapunzel had settled her head on his shoulder, her hands entwined carefully with his, her eyes just brimming with tears. His tale showed courage and bravery. But it wasn't over yet.

Gasping a little, she mumbled, "Mother!"

He nodded, gripping her hands because what he had to tell her next was not going to go over easily. "Your mother. This may comes as a shock, Rapunzel, but I want you to know that sometimes people aren't fair in life. Your mother... she isn't your mother."

Rapunzel didn't react at first, his words slowly sinking in. She just numbly nodded, afraid to really say anything, dare she scream or cry once more.

"I know, not easy to process. But I'm pretty sure she kidnapped you at birth from your family, wherever they may be. The only reason, I have to believe, she ever wanted you, lied to you all these years, kept you locked away in a tower for all these years, even tricked me into my destined fate, was because of you and your magical hair."

She sniffled back sobs and more tears, everything Eugene said clicking, falling into perfect place in her mind. Her 'mother' was not her mother at all. She had a... a _real_ family out there somewhere. Lost and looking for her... for over eighteen years.

"She's been using me. All because of this mess," she cried, grabbing her mangled head covering of seventy feet of hair. It was dirty and tangled. It was very much in desperate need of a wash. Wandering around from kingdom to kingdom could do that to a girl's hair, no doubt.

"Hey, hey," he tried to sooth her, caressing her arms. "Everything is going to be fine. She's… well, I don't know where she is, but she can't find us here, and she won't. She doesn't have control over you anymore. You're safe, okay?"

She cried, everything she had ever known a lie. Was her 'mother's' love a lie? Was the world a lie? Eugene had honestly shown her the world, with all its faults and perfections. Now there was a whole new world in front of her, and all she had was Eugene. No tower, no restrictions… no nothing.

"My life is a lie."

Eugene really couldn't argue with that. It… it was filled with lies. All from that old hag. But Rapunzel had yet to disprove to him that she couldn't handle herself nor be an independent. Her emotional stability was off and she would need much more teaching, but for a girl who had been locked away in tower for eighteen years - she was pretty bright.

"It may be a lie, but that doesn't mean you aren't perfect," he whispered in her ear, her cries turned to whimpering.

She just leaned into him.

He let the conversation taper off as it seemed Rapunzel was getting lulled into a fitful sleep. Eugene just sat with her in his lap, his eyes staring at the flames of the fire. Thinking over his life the past few days dealing with Rapunzel and before her... so much had happened. And if he was given the chance to do it all over, to change his path, he wouldn't accept. Granted, he probably could have done without this mess of getting Rapunzel hurt and his neck almost in the noose, but he was still alive - and she was with him, safe.

Meeting Rapunzel by struck of luck had been, as of now, the best thing ever to happen to him. Again, stealing the crown had led him to her, but because of her, he was changing - she was far more important to him than any stolen crown or jewel. Fighting for her and her well being was his choice and he was taking all the risks to get her home to her family. It would be tricky, but he was more than willing to hunt them down. No doubt they missed her dearly, after eighteen years.

He had grown up in the orphanage from age two, given very little love and less of a place to feel like a family environment. The other kids teased him constantly about his name, about his parents who had died, and about his lack of fight within him. Eugene had never been one to stick up for himself when he was a child - which made Flynn Rider, his childhood hero from day one, even more becoming. That book had been everything to him - the very basis for the life he had traversed up until stumbling upon a tower and a kidnapped girl just yearning to see the world. All of this after Eugene had committed the biggest heist of all time in the name of his fake name, Flynn Rider.

Lost in his memories and his past, Eugene didn't sense the two figured in the shadows. They both were smirking, an evil gleam mirrored in their eyes. Their precious possession had been taken from them and they would get her _back_.

One took a step forward towards the comfortable pair and a twig snapped accidentally under his weight. He cursed silently, angry for revealing their secrecy as Eugene reacted.

He tensed, the twig snapping close by not a normal sound in the middle of the night, or so he assumed. Without a second split decision to fall back on, he woke Rapunzel up. "Come on, Blondie. Up."

Instinct didn't give her enough time to process what was going on. He was up on his feet, shielding Rapunzel's shaken and tired form behind him.

"We've got company."


	10. Gone

Troy flashed his knife, the fire glinting off its somewhat dull tarnish. He and Rayne moved on the pair, snarling. "Give us the girl, Rider, and you might get out alive."

Eugene gently pushed Rapunzel back further, towards the edge of the clearing, steely determination in his eyes. "Uh, no."

"How'd you escape, anyhow? You should be _dead_ ," Troy spat, saliva landing on Eugene's face. Troy was too close for comfort, wielding a dangerous weapon. Eugene regretted not having a frying pan at his disposal. "Swinging from a rope, payment for your filthy crimes."

Eugene could only scoff, rolling his eyes, but still very attuned to their careful steps closer and closer. "Same due to you two, I'd say."

Troy lost it. He lunged, anger at its absolute peak.

Eugene couldn't help it. He shoved Rapunzel, yelling for her to run. His eyes never left the knife, its blade coming close too fast. But his internal instinct kicked in, hands flying, feet firm. Troy started to fall as Eugene skidded out of the line of the path Troy was falling in, reaching for the knife with his bare hands, hoping to catch the handle somehow. Troy hit the ground as Eugene grabbed the handle at the last second, Troy's fingers still very tightly laced around it. Eugene was going to have to get the knife _out_ of Troy's hands - and fast.

But red-headed brother number two didn't like how Rider escaped a slicing. He threw a punch, his fist connecting with the side of Rider's head. He may have been silent, but he could still fight unfairly.

Troy still gripped the knife's handle, Rider's slimy hands grasping too tightly all the same until they released, Rider's form hitting the ground with a thud. Troy took that opportunity to get up, face contorted in mass anger.

Eugene may have fallen from the hit, but he bounced back, feet slamming into Troy's legs, hands punching Rayne's calves. Knocking him to the ground couldn't have been a better plan!

Rapunzel had scrambled away from the crazy twin brothers, hiding at the edge of the clearing with Maximus. He was at the ready to step in to either run or fight. For the time being, his eyes were glazed over in furry, hating the brothers even more. He had been chasing Rider for the crown while he should have taken out the brothers first. No of this would ever have happened, in all likelihood.

She was freely crying now, scared more for Eugene, sadly weaponless, then herself. If he lost… she could only tremble.

Pascal took charge, climbing Rayne's back unknown and, before the brother could kick Eugene as he thought he was going to do, stuck his tongue inside Rayne's ear for the second time that day. The man silently screamed, waving wildly around for the second time, terrified by the long-tongued animal messing with him.

With that distraction, Eugene was back on his feet. "You're going to have to get past me to ever have her."

Troy just growled, knife still in his hands. "You've caused us enough trouble these past few days, Rider. You will pay your die - and she's part of that due! I'm going to end you - right here, right now."

Eugene felt a twinge for Rapunzel, hating what he'd done. Taking her to the kingdom was destroying her life. If only he hadn't agreed to her blackmail. If only he hadn't stumbled into that tower! Rapunzel was in so much more danger because of him. And her hair was no… no longer a secret.

He realized instantly the only reason the brothers wanted Rapunzel was for her hair. Along with the old woman who had kidnapped Rapunzel from birth.

_Uh, forever… I guess. Mother says that when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But, once it's cut… it turns brown and loses its power._

Troy lunged once again, but Eugene snapped out of his memories in an instant, realizing what he had to do. Blocking the crazed thief, Eugene wrestled for the knife, determined to end the sequence of events leading up to this point _tonight_.

With great effort, Eugene struggled, deflecting the knife somehow, adrenaline coursing as he tried to gain control of the weapon. With one kick to Troy's shin, the brother crumpled once more, the knife slipping from his grasps to the ground. Eugene didn't waste time grabbing it, whirling around to look for Rapunzel. She was crying behind a tree, clutching Max's mane.

Mindful of her tears, he ran to her, taking her hair in his hands. "I have to do this. For the both of us."

She gave him a shocked look. She couldn't speak as she realized exactly what he must do.

With one slice, he cut every strand of her precious golden hair right below her ears.

The brothers, still stunned from their last final impacts putting them to the ground, could only stare mutely as the golden hair upon the girl's head turned dark brown. They didn't understand the implications of this hair cut, other than the weird and sudden hair color change.

"Hand her over, Rider," Troy hissed, advancing once more on the pair.

"Sing," Eugene hurriedly told Rapunzel, dropping the knife beside his feet, putting himself determinedly between the two red-heads coming their way and Rapunzel.

She was still crying, but with her hair now powerless, the magic from the golden flower gone, she could sing without giving away her healing abilities. She also could now never heal herself or anyone else ever again.

She quietly sang, her words falling on deaf hair.

_Flower, Gleam and Glow_

_Let your power shin_

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine..._

To Troy and Rayne's dismay, her hair did _not_ glow as assumed. "What is this, Rider? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Troy cried, eyes wide in horror. Everything was over - they had nothing to sell and gain now. She didn't have whatever half-assed abilities the old woman claimed she did. Someone had _lied_. And now both victims before him were going to _die_.

But Eugene didn't move. He stood barring Rapunzel from them, never going to give her up to anyone, especially these brothers who were crafty and vile human beings. He didn't know why he ever ganged up with them. They were just horrible trouble.

But Eugene never got the chance to explain, even if he wanted to. A voice, or more a chorus of voices actually, answered instead.

"Captain, we found them!"


	11. Long Road Home

Night had long ago fallen. But a sixth sense inside Captain Daniel's form told him if they kept walking forward, they would find the trio - and maybe even Flynn Rider. So they had kept moving forward, Gothel by Daniel's side, the rest of his troupe spreading out in all different directions to scan ahead for anything that might look suspicious.

The quiet had descended and Daniel wasn't too accustomed to it. While he wanted this game of cat and mouse over with - he had chased Rider and the Stabbington brothers for far too long already - he was definitely an active sort of person, and he needed activity. Of course, he also wanted to save the girl that had been kidnapped. And it was his duty to do just that.

He was just about to turn towards Gothel when a horrifying scream came from behind him. Spinning, Captain Daniel found a horrific sight: Gothel was pulling at her skin, its aged look a hundred times older, eyes a fiery of blank color, hands gripping her once-black hair now turned ghost white.

"Wah?" he seemed to sputter as instantly she let out a squeak, hardly a scream, as her bones deteriorated further and she turned into complete dust. Just like that, gone. Dust. Faster than any human had ever gone from breathing and eating to complete dust. The Captain couldn't even process it. His eyes just stared, along with a few of his men who had stopped in their forward tracks, eyes wide and fearfully.

But Daniel didn't get any more time to process it.

"Captain, we found them!"

He immediately spun to look for a few of his guard that had gone up ahead, out of sight, but clearly heard.

"RIDER!"

And the voice was clear. Troy Stabbington _. They are found! And the girl?_

He jogged to where his guard had assembled, wrestling with three thieves and one terrified girl.

"No, please, don't hurt him," she was crying, her hands on Flynn Rider's shoulders as shackles were slapped onto his wrists. The girl had short, brown, pixie-cut hair, but remains of a long, _very_ long head of… brown hair were strewn all over the place. She was the only young woman around, and Daniel could only assume it was Rapunzel. But the old woman was now… dead?

He shook his head, wondering what had just happened. He was… confused.

The Stabbington brothers were still fighting their own restraints, sneers written on their faces. "You are going to _die_ , Rider," Troy spat once more, still angry.

Rapunzel put her hands to Eugene's face, terrified. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"I wouldn't worry about me, Blondie. We're probably just going back to Corona," Eugene tried to reassure her, smiling sadly. The guard handling him shoved him and Rapunzel had to let go, her face contorted in absolute worry. With everything that had happened, she was more worried about Eugene. She… she was but a lost girl, with no healing abilities any longer.

Captain Daniel cleared his throat. "It seems this has been one huge mess and I'm going to see that proper charges are in hand for the lot of you. You two," he pointed at the brothers, glaring. "Kidnapping a girl. Add that to the repertoire you already have, enough to hang you like Mr. Flynn Rider here." He swung his arm to point at the haggard look of a tired Flynn Rider, not really Flynn Rider any longer to Eugene himself… but, that mattered little to the Captain of the Guard from the kingdom of Corona. "Escaping execution and now this. I'm sure we can make that due paid in full, don't you?"

Eugene only glared back, not enough fight left in him to honestly care. If he was to die… well, die he would.

Rapunzel turned around, her face streaked with tears, her dress tattered and her whole form just a disaster. "Please, he did nothing wrong. They kidnapped me!" she cried, pointing at the brothers. "They are to blame!"

Daniel stepped towards the girl, giving her a full look over. Green eyes stared back, fearful. "You must be Rapunzel."

She slowly nodded, unsure how he knew her name. "We were sent to rescue you by your mother."

And the name made Rapunzel cringe _. No, not my mother… a fake… a horrible fake_.

But the Captain saw Rapunzel's hurt wrists and blistered feet before she could respond. "Derek, please take care of our guest. She's got wounds that need tended to," he called to one of his soldiers. The soldier nodded and ran to the girl, examining her wounds closely before gently leading her away. She only looked back at Rider with sad eyes as she willingly went along with the guard. Eugene could only watch her go, knowing she'd be in good hands.

The Captain turned to the three thieves that had been thorns in his side for far too long.

"It is late. And this is one mess too big for me to condemn you all in. We are going back to Corona and sorting this mess out. We leave tonight."

Rayne snorted, Troy kicked the ground, fuming still about what had happened, and Eugene… let it sink in that not only was he a prisoner once more… Rapunzel was now just some lost, lonely girl. With a fake mother and her real family out there, looking for her. Plus, her healing reservoirs were gone.

Things just were not looking up.

* * *

They had reached a stopping point when Rapunzel gave out, leaning against a tree, murmuring something about lack of water and food. The Captain promptly ordered two of his guard to find water and told the rest of his company to rest. They would continue at dawn.

Eugene had managed to convince his guard to cuff his shackles in front instead of in back, making resting against a tree more comfortable. Rapunzel couldn't keep away from him, sitting in his lap as he leaned against the tree, the future unknown, the past… the past a horrible thought to tread upon. He'd messed up, horribly. And Rapunzel was going down with him.

After the water had been found and given a few sips to the girl, things settled down.

She had bandaged wrists and bandaged feet, properly taken care of, full healing expected. But that wasn't what bothered her now. Gothel was nowhere to be seen and Rapunzel somehow could only assume her 'mother' had disintegrated into dust because of her hair and its powers being destroyed when Eugene cut her hair.

Her hair… oh her hair. She pulled at her short locks, unfamiliar with them. It was… it was weird, but fulfilling, but distressing all the same. She had no more healing powers. She was hurt and Eugene… oh Eugene.

She wanted to cry, sitting on his lap as he stared out into the woods, their lives some tattered mess. So much had happened in such a few days. And she loved him so much.

But he saw her finger her hair and he gently reached up, wrapping his hands around her wrist. "I'm sorry," he whispered, seeing her as clear as day in the darkness past the lit fire near them.

She shook her head. "For what?"

"The haircut."

She smiled sadly. "You understood why they wanted me. You had to."

"I made a rash decision. There could have been some other way-"

She put a finger to his lips, brushing them lightly. "It's okay. I can't heal myself, but that's the least of my worries. You are my concern. You came back for me, and you thought about me above yourself. You fought those idiot brothers _for_ me without a second thought. You are brave and courageous, and you did it selflessly. You did what you _had_ to, and for that, I will never regret this. I just… it's hard adjusting. I don't know what happened to my fake 'mother', but because of you, I'm safe, and I know I have a family out there. Don't blame yourself. It isn't going to help your cause."

He kissed her finger, not responding in words to what she just spilled to him from her heart. He wasn't some hero - he was a thief. And one that had one last ditch attempt to save her before he saw a rope and a trap door. He made no allusions to himself that he wouldn't die. But for her, he needed to keep her from that thought. The longer he could fend off the soon coming dawn, the longer she wouldn't hate him forever.

She took his hands, squeezing them. He just nudged his shoulder, her eyes looking heavy. She quietly accepted and put her head against his shoulder, her body heavy and tired. It had been a long few days, a long night, and the dawn would come soon enough.

Whatever came in the near future, both were going to have to lean on each other heavily. For better… or for worse.


	12. It Was For Her

They arrived back in Corona in the late afternoon the next day. Captain Daniel didn't stop for formalities or pleasantries - he threw all three captives and Rapunzel in a cell, ignoring with a rolling of his eyes at Eugene's pleas that Rapunzel was not a criminal and didn't deserve to be in prison. She had been through enough with a traumatic kidnapping and finding out she was not Gothel's daughter, the latter not mentioned to the Captain, not to mention the shape her wrists and feet were in. But with the mysterious vaporization of Gothel, Daniel wasn't taking any chances. While the girl was not like Rider and the Stabbington brothers, all three thieves, he couldn't let her run free quite yet.

While Daniel went to deliver the news of the capture of the brothers and recapture of Rider to the King, Rapunzel took to shaking as she cried, thrown in a jail cell without cause, Eugene right along beside her.

"This is all my fault once again," she sobbed, clutching the small barred window between their cells. She should have never left her tower - Gothel wouldn't be dead, her hair wouldn't be cut, and Eugene wouldn't be back in jail. For all she knew, he would rot away in his cell till he died. Or worse, they would execute him. It terrified her. She couldn't live without him. He had shown her the world. That meant something, didn't it?

Eugene took her hands in his, hating to see her cry. It wasn't her fault - it was his. If he hadn't been so stupid to try to give the crown back, none of this would have happened. "Hey, everything's going to be all right," he said, squeezing her fingers gently.

"We're in jail!" She didn't get to carry on further as their predicament hit her full force all over again. She cried harder, grief stricken and feeling so alone. Even Eugene on the other side of the wall couldn't save her from her thoughts of fear and death. She couldn't live outside that tower. It was all messed up - the world was just that messed up.

He wanted desperately to pull her into his arms and hold her as she cried. "That-this - this is all my fault. You are going to be fine," he said firmly, even though the strength in his voice was definitely more than the strength he felt. But learning that Rapunzel had been kidnapped at birth meant she had a family somewhere out there. No matter what happened to his self, he was going to help her find her family. He had the sinking feeling he wouldn't be leaving his cell for the outside world any time soon - let alone ever. Unless his sentence was still in play... he still may meet up with the noose. He wasn't telling her that though. She was a teary mess already.

He caressed her fingers, mindful of her bandaged wrists, carefully pulling her towards the wall. He reached with his right hand, gazing at her intently with hazel eyes, lightly brushing back a strand of brunette hair.

He loved her. He'd realized it back on the lake, wishing they had shared that kiss. They had never had one and Eugene was afraid with the physical wall between them at all times now, they were never going to get that experience.

Her beauty had only enhanced with the hair cut. His doing - slicing through her hair, leaving little left. But it had been necessary - she needed freedom from Gothel. She had looked like a child, even though still beautiful and innocent with her hair braided, blonde, and flowers decorated all over. But she looked older and more mature now - a flower that hadn't wilted. Even while she cried.

"I love you," he whispered, not leaving her gaze.

She smiled, choking out a small laugh. "I love you."

Everything was different now. Eugene, or even Flynn for that matter, had never confessed to loving someone before. Rapunzel had never met another man before him. This was no fairytale; Eugene knew that it never would be. But each had fallen head-over-heels in love with the other.

Footsteps were heard nearby. Rapunzel reluctantly let go, wiping at her wet eyes. Eugene let his hands rest on the window's ledge, not stepping away. A few shouts down the hall echoed and keys rang even closer. Captain Daniel appeared with a mixture of interest and annoyance within the stone cold look he wore. He unlocked the cell, stepping inside.

"An audience with the King, Rider."

Eugene could only blink in surprise _. The King wants to meet with me_? He didn't even fight as the two cronies with the Captain restrained him. Rapunzel looked frightened with fear on the other side of the window, her hands back on the bars.

"I'll be back, Rapunzel. Don't worry," he tried to reassure her as they took him out into the hall. He was popular for some reason - what could he say?

Rapunzel gulped down tears, struggling to keep her emotions in check. Nothing bad was going to happen to him - right? She hoped he came back _. Oh, Eugene_ … She had no idea what the King wanted with him, and it scared her. She was all alone… truly lost and afraid.

* * *

The hallway was flooded with light from the lit lamps as they ascended the stairs into the magnificent castle. They traveled toward a set of wide double doors, the King and Queen awaiting their presence.

Eugene put one foot in front of the other, his thoughts somewhere else entirely. He was the reason Rapunzel was in this mess - he needed to get her _out_ of jail and beginning some search for her family. Who would lie to someone for eighteen years and lock them away in a tower? She had been _kidnapped_. It made his blood boil in hatred. Rapunzel had a family - _a family_. There had to be some way to get her out of that jail cell that she had been so carelessly placed in.

While he didn't know what the King wanted with him, Eugene could only hope he'd get a chance to plead for Rapunzel's case. She was completely innocent.

They reached the throne room. Captain Daniel pushed open the doors with authority and flourish, bowing as he entered. The two guards hauled Eugene into the room, pushing him to his knees.

"Your majesties - Flynn Rider."

King Nathan of Corona stood from his royal, lavish throne, slowly descending the stairs with a mixture of anger and regret written all over his face. "Thank you, Daniel," he said, staring at the man who had caused more than enough trouble in the past week then most had managed to do in their lifetime.

Daniel bowed once more and nodded to his two soldiers. They exited the throne room with a sickening bang of the door, leaving to wait on whatever fate Rider would get from the King and his wife.

Queen Eleanor stayed glued to her seat, her narrowed eyes focused on the one who had caused them, in fact, much heartache by taking their daughter's precious crown. In doing so, he had insulted them. He had then escaped after his initial arrest, further causing problems. She could only feel anger towards this thief before her. His face held no remorse. In its place was a look of… of fear and anxiety. Eleanor knew he was human - a desperate thief. Maybe she felt a twinge of remorse for him - not everything was perfect for every citizen in the Kingdom of Corona. Maybe the remorse was because the man before her would most likely hang in the morning for the crimes he had committed much over the years, added on top of the theft of the Lost Princess's crown.

"Well, well. Flynn Rider has been caught - again." Nathan stressed _again_ like it was a scorn against Rider.

Eugene didn't let it faze him - he was far less worried about himself then he was for Rapunzel. But what had him confused was why he was even there. But, as he had learned long ago as a little kid, surprisingly before becoming Flynn Rider in identity, he shouldn't speak to any royal until asked to speak. Somehow, it had always stuck.

"The Captain seemed mighty confused on what transpired these past few days. I was wondering if you would enlighten me from your point of view, Mr. Rider."

Eugene was a little shocked to hear that all the King wanted was the story - but he took it as a promising sign. Maybe he'd get a chance to plead for Rapunzel's case at the same time. She didn't deserve being stuck in a prison cell.

"Exactly what was the Captain confused about, if I may ask, your majesty?"

The King nodded in thoughtfulness. "Start with when you escaped, Mr. Rider. Why and what happened to follow until my Captain watched a woman dissolve into dust and you were found with a young woman and the Stabbington brothers."

Eugene processed the news that Rapunzel's kidnapper had dissolved into dust. _Good riddance then. She's never coming back_. He cleared his throat and told his tale, starting with his humble escape from jail and continuing until the search party had brought them back to Corona, throwing them in jail.

"And… here we are. Rapunzel is in a jail cell and I'm here before you."

The King nodded thoughtfully once more. Eugene's compelling story seemed so… perfect. And maybe a touch unbelievable. "A question, Mr. Rider. Why did you escape to run after this girl?"

Eugene shifted in his spot on the tiled floor. "Because I love her, your majesty. I went after her because she shouldn't be in captivity. She's been in captivity for eighteen years, living in a tower since kidnapped from some family. She's got a family and I've never had one. She needs that family. I risked everything to break her free."

Nathan was unsure what to think. He let silence fill the room. He let his thoughts wander. A girl… a pawn… such… little things. What to believe?

Eugene swallowed, wondering if he would be allowed to speak. "Is it too much to ask... your majesties... to help her? Especially from this low spot she seems to have found herself in?" He didn't direct the question to himself, but to Rapunzel - because she needed to be out of prison. She was a young girl of eighteen in need of a family, especially after the years of being fed lies and treated with such cruelty that she didn't know she was being treated that way.

King Nathan raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "Her? Why, exactly?"

"She's got no one left, your highness. Her kidnapper, so called her mother, has died. I am but a thief. I'm not getting out." Eugene had already but resigned himself to the fact he would never escape again - no matter the sentence he was given in the end. But Rapunzel was more important at that time. She was innocent.

"You're right. You are a thief. And for some reason, all of this seems so sudden and so staged. I don't know how much of any of this I can believe." The King had started to doubt everything the thief was spewing out of his short mouth. If he was so willing to help this girl… was he really that trustworthy?

Eugene looked somewhat confused himself. "Believe? What, you can't help her because of _me_?" _Lies… why did my life have to turn out to be all lies and thefts? Why was I the orphan? Rapunzel..._

"She could and probably is rightly one of your pawns. How am I to believe any of this half-hatched tale you have conjured up? Dragging a young woman into this mess? Honestly?

"Plus, why did you steal my daughter's crown? Don't you think you've caused enough pain to my family? You think you can get back in our good graces? She's probably not even worth your begging."

And the ulterior motive came out in a fit of words. All because Eugene had stolen the Lost Princess's crown… He just stared in disbelief.

Eleanor gently put her hand on her husband's shoulder as she slowly advanced on the rowdy pair, sorrow written all over her face. Things were not turning out well in this meeting. She hated to think her husband really distrusted the thief, but she couldn't be sure herself he was right. She didn't have a say as it was, sadly.

"She has nothing to do with that. And I did not hatch up this story! She's innocent and she's not my pawn, your majesties. She's been gone from her family since birth." Eugene tried to reason, but once again, it was shot down.

"Lies!"

And he knew he had to defend her. _For_ her. "No! Everything I did was for her!"

"You fled and dragged her into this! You've sadly been caught once again, Flynn Rider. Justice enough?"

Eugene felt his heart breaking. "Who cares about me? That girl in your prison is innocent, lost and lonely. She needs to have the ability to find her family."

"She's just another pawn in your lies, Rider."

"No! She's been fed a lie for eighteen years, believing this old woman was her mother when she wasn't. Can't you just give her a second chance to find her family?"

The King turned his back on the thief, tired and fed up with the lies he believed he was being given.

"We're sorry, but we can't help you," Eleanor replied in a mournful voice, seeing her husband's twisted anger within his eyes. Her heart ached for the girl in the prison that had no family, but at this point, she could only go by what her husband felt was right.

"But you know how her parents feel!" Eugene was losing it. They wouldn't help Rapunzel _at all_. "Your daughter has been gone for eighteen years. You can sympathize with her parents! Why can't you just help her?"

King Nathan turned, eyes burning straight through to the back of the prisoner's skull. And in an instant Eugene knew he'd struck a chord. Maybe… maybe he hoped it would mean something.

"Your crimes condemn you, Mr. Flynn Rider. We're dreadfully sorry," the King said in a sarcastic tone that tore Eugene in two mentally. "But we cannot help her or you in this situation. Your sentence is still in play and will be carried out at dawn tomorrow."

By that time, the guards from earlier had come back into the throne room, oblivious to Eugene, and they advanced on the torn man. But Eugene was resistant, starting to fight. It wasn't fair. Rapunzel had been kidnapped at birth and lost and longing for her parents for over eighteen years without knowing it.

In fact, as Eugene stared incredulously at the Queen, he saw a resemblance that almost made him lose his footing in his beginning struggle. Rapunzel had the same green eyes, the same dark brown hair…

"No, wait! PLEASE! You've got to meet with her!" He lunged forward, trying to break free from the hold the guards had on him as they attempted to drag him from the room. He only scrambled desperately, still strung like a rag let out to dry. "She's your daughter!" He could almost feel the tears, the desperation hitting. Rapunzel was the Princess. She was the LOST Princess.

"Get him out of here," the King commanded his Captain as Daniel walked up, defiance written on his face.

The two guards managed to get Eugene past the doors. Daniel slammed the doors shut behind him, glaring at the struggling captive.

"Back to your cell, Rider. Your lies aren't going to trick them anymore, especially into helping your accomplice."

"NO!" He couldn't believe any of them would think that of him. And a poor, innocent girl his accomplice? "What are you going to do with her?" His feet slipped out from under him and his knees skidded along the ground, the guards' pull too strong to stop momentum.

The Captain just walked behind the trio, silent from that moment on.

Eugene couldn't give up fighting. Someone was going to have to help Rapunzel. It was all he had left to offer.

"You're wrong!"

It was then Eugene saw a glimmer of a sparkle in the Captain's eye, maybe that one hint of a smile on his face.

And then it was all over for him - the punch sent him into a temporary stand still - he was awake and conscious, but his fighting was over...


	13. Don't Give Up Hope Yet

The walls echoed as Eugene started struggling again as they made their way down a deserted hallway in the prison. His mind was still reeling after realizing that Rapunzel was the lost princess of Corona. The guards and the royal pair both thought he was crazy and were still going to give him no leniency - he was going to die in the morning. Everything within him fought once more, desperate.

Daniel was fed up with Rider for the hundredth time that day it seemed and twisted in step from the front of the group, halting their forward march. "Enough is enough, Rider," he ordered coolly, grabbing the captive by his collar.

Eugene froze in pain, gulping. "You got your wish. I'm going to die in the morning. What if I'm right and she is the princess?" He sounded far more confident than he felt, once again. How fear did that, he only wondered.

Daniel sneered, shoving Eugene forcefully into the nearest wall. "She can't be. She is another one of your schemes and I will have great pleasure in hanging you in the morning. Maybe even greater pleasure of ridding her of the world also."

Eugene shoved the Captain with his foot, anger in his eyes. "Touch her, and you will die."

The Captain chuckled as the shove did nothing to him. His death grip still kept the struggling prisoner up against the stone wall, notwithstanding. "Such empty threats. You go quietly, she'll stay unharmed."

Eugene gave up fighting then, the past forcefully screaming for a draw, for he couldn't resist the pull any longer. The Captain of the Guards would always win it seemed…

"Fine," he whispered. "But can I do something first?"

The Captain glared. "I want to just hear what comes out of your mouth."

"Let me write the girl a letter. My last request."

He was mildly surprised by the statement. He slackened his hold and nodded. "You can write a letter, Rider."

* * *

The bedroom was oddly quiet.

Nathan slowly leaned back in the large, exquisite bed, his mind still reeling. He had requested the audience of Flynn Rider to gain knowledge - the man was a thief and damn good one at that. Sometimes it was worth the expense of some things to get rid of scum like him - his death would be a relief in time, no doubt. He didn't execute many criminals - Rider happened to be the exception.

But Rider's cries that the girl being held in the cell beside him was their daughter were still echoing in his mind _. That criminal cannot seem to get it through his thick head that a pawn of his can possibly be our daughter. Like he knows what our daughter looks like. He's never even met the girl_. It was a common occurrence - a girl coming to the palace, claiming to be the Princess. But they never looked right, and they never know the true answers. Eleanor cried each night that one came to trick them. It broke her heart, and Nathan hated to admit it did the same to his own. Their daughter would come home one day - it just wouldn't be at the pleading of a criminal who didn't want to hang.

Eleanor stepped from the bathroom, her eyes cast down. It was never an easy day when her husband had to take the hard way out - a death sentence on a thief, a criminal. Even one that had stolen their daughter's precious crown.

But that wasn't all that was bothering her. Rider had cried out to them, begging for them to meet up with the girl that had been brought in by his side. A pawn or someone to do his bidding, no less. Just another girl. But it was odd for him to have said that the girl was their daughter. Eleanor wasn't sure she could take the heartbreak of finding out the girl had no relation to them. But maybe…

She shook her head as she climbed into bed beside her husband, murmuring, "No… can't be right."

Nathan held out his hand. "What is on your mind, dear?"

She sighed, taking his hand and kissing it. "Mr. Flynn Rider. I can't get his plea out of my mind."

He nodded. "Neither can I, it seems."

"I just get this sad feeling that the girl will waste away in that cell. Maybe we should help her find her family. He was right, my love. We know what it is like to have to suffer the pain of our daughter being missing for eighteen years. I know she is out there - I know it."

The bed didn't even squeak as he shifted, wrapping his arms around his beloved wife. He kissed her lips gently, wishing he could fully agree with her. In his heart, he was a little unsure their dear baby girl was still alive.

"You are probably right. We shouldn't have said no like we did. We have given every other girl a chance. Why not her?"

Eleanor smiled sadly. "In the morning then. I'll send a messenger to tell Rider."

The King nodded, but paused his wife in her mission, just letting another kiss linger. She gave one back, loving him.

Their daughter was out there somewhere. Very much somewhere… she knew it. In her own heart, she knew she needed to help this poor girl without a family, being led in a lie her whole life. Did Eleanor herself not know that pain as it was? She knew she was right to say they needed to help the girl out.

* * *

They probably should have been sleeping. But who could sleep in a dark, cold prison cell, where Rapunzel not only felt dirty and overwhelmed by the enclosing darkness and the horrid smells of death, fecal matter, and urine that almost strangled her, but she honestly thought something had touched her feet - a rat or something. Pascal was the only lucky one, sleeping fitfully on her shoulder, forever blue in color. His mood reflected dear Rapunzel's.

Eugene had tried cheering Rapunzel up when he got back from his audience with the King, but she had only weakly laughed. It hadn't worked. Now it was dark, and all hope of any pardon or request to meet Rapunzel was slipping further and further away. He had tried so hard to help Rapunzel - he felt like a complete failure. What use had it been to save her from the brothers when she was in another prison? All she had been trapped in her whole life was a prison, one right after another. Tower to freedom to kidnap to almost slavery. Then trapped in the grips of menacing guards and dragged off to a prison cell. He'd messed up big time, and it was costing him dearly. Not only his life, but Rapunzel's innocence and beauty. Nothing ate at him like this situation was. And nothing was going to help his conscience one bit.

They had both gone quiet, maybe hoping for some sleep… maybe hoping for a miracle in some cases. Prison was not fun, and having put Rapunzel in the position of being a prisoner, Eugene couldn't sleep and wasn't going to even try.

So when quiet and hurried footsteps echoed down the hall, Eugene couldn't help but jump, whacking his head on the stone wall behind him.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel was on her feet as she heard a thud.

He rubbed his head, blinking away a few stars as his head throbbed. "I'm fine."

"Mr. Flynn Rider," a voice whispered.

Eugene looked over to find a royal messenger outside his cell door. He blinked, unsure of why someone so finely dressed was in the prison for _him_. "Uh, yes?" He answered with uncertainty in his voice.

"The royal majesties, Queen Eleanor and King Nathan, respond to your question and have agreed to oblige by your request tomorrow morning."

Eugene blinked. " _In the morning_?" he squeaked, realizing the whole truth. The King and Queen had accepted his pleading request for them to meet with Rapunzel - but it seemed they wouldn't be meeting with her this late at night.

"Yes. They have had a long day and night has descended."

Eugene gulped back the fear that he wasn't going to see the next morning. He knew he was already marked for death - but Rapunzel _was_ the princess. He would have to forfeit everything then to grant her safety and her family _. Then so be it_. "Tell them… thank you."

The messenger nodded and turned on his heel, finished with his duties.

"Eugene?"

"Huh?"

"What was that about?"

He shook his head, coming out of his trance. "Oh, nothing. Don't you worry, okay? You're going to be just fine."

Rapunzel thought about that. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Don't worry," he whispered, sticking a hand through the window to her. She took it, hugging it. The physical wall between them was a low blow - and they both hated it. It was cold and horrible enough to be stuck in a cell, but it was worse punishment to be in cells right next to each other with only a window to even communicate through.

Rapunzel finally let go and sat back down on the frozen stones that made up the ground of her cell. She loved Eugene and couldn't bear of thinking of losing him. He said 'don't worry' and she hoped she trusted him. In her heart, she wanted that Happily Ever After. Was she going to get it was the thing...

To Eugene, it was right then when everything started to hurt for him - because he knew far too much and was going to go down for all of it. And the crushing weight of it all almost was too much to handle.


	14. You Were My New Dream

It had been a very sleepless night filled with scattered words and little to go off. The future was uncertain to Rapunzel, even though Eugene knew he was going to die. He also knew Rapunzel would find her family. It was only when that first purple bloomed in the sky that Eugene felt that horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. _I have to… leave Rapunzel. I have to leave her all alone. I can't do this. If I told her she was the princess, would that help my cause?_ He shook his head and knew that the only way to save her was to die.

It certainly didn't make him feel any better though.

Rustling from the cell beside his told him Rapunzel was at least awake. She had dozed on and off while he had just stared across the cell, restless. But they both had been up most of the night, off and on talking.

He slowly got up, unsure how he wanted to tell her. There was no way he wanted to freak her out by telling her she was the lost princess. It was no less helpful telling her he was going to die.

"Rapunzel?" he whispered, looking through the small barred window between their cells. It really was unfair that she had to be imprisoned. It was his fault all this had happened. He was dying because he had been stupid enough to give that crown back. Guess all things came back to haunt him. Stupid karma.

Her face appeared on the other side, her feet hardly making a sound, her dress a tattered mess. She hadn't cried all that much, but she still looked worn and weary. It was heartbreaking to know the next thing she was going to cry over was him… and soon. Her eyes were filled with love and he knew she meant it. Gosh, how much could he love this girl that had changed him from the inside out? How could he leave her, forever? _No, not forever. Because she's going to be living far longer than I can count, breathing for all eternity. I like that thought._

He reached through the bars, holding out both hands. She accepted them, the same gesture from the night before familiar. "I love you," he managed to say even though his voice betrayed everything he was trying to hold back.

Her face fell as she heard his tone. Something was wrong. She fought back nausea and responded the same. "I love you more." Her face betrayed her own worry and he knew there would be no hiding what was to come. He could almost feel the sun rising behind him, beckoning his soul to come.

"You're going to find your family," he whispered, knowing it was true. She would. Her family was the King and Queen.

"I know. And you'll be by my side. That's what you were doing with the King and Queen… right?" She hadn't asked the night before, but now she did. And it broke off another chunk of his heart to know he had led her to believe falsely. He wanted to cry. But his eyes were dry. His demeanor was falling. But he was going to be man – a horribly torn man at that.

He couldn't answer. Every possible answer died in his throat, stuck in mucous holding him back. He blinked and finally broke. "I've done a lot of bad things in my life. They… they're going to execute me, Rapunzel." He didn't have the heart to call her Blondie.

His face said it all. Truth. She could feel the tears threatening and she gripped his hands, trying hard to breathe. _No, they can't kill him. He's changed. He's my guide. He's my… I love him. Please, no. This can't be right!_ "No…"

He held her hands tightly, trying to make everything all right again. But it never would be. The damage was done. "Yes."

The sounds of clangs and bangs bounced off the walls. The guards were coming for him. He only had a little more time to spend with her. And then he would be but no one, barely a memory…

She had started to cry, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "No. Please, no. I need you!" She yelled it a little too loudly. He couldn't stop her. And he couldn't find words to tell her he was sorry. So very, very sorry.

He released from her hands and took her cheeks in his hands, holding her the best he could. "Rapunzel, look at me." Her eyes were closed and tears were free streaming. She looked awfully beautiful with her cut, brunette hair and tears running down her face. He hated to admit that, but if this was the last time he'd get to give her one last look… he'd take any reaction, any beauty.

Her eyes flickered open, their wet composition almost blurring his face. She needed to see him clearly right then, memorizing everything about him. He was going to die. And it was all her fault. If she hadn't asked him to be her guide, he would never have tried to give the crown back. She would never have fallen in love. And she would never have had this hurt. He wouldn't have been sentenced to death.

Green stared back at brown. And he spoke again. "I love you, forever. No matter what, I'm in your heart. I saved you because it was the right thing to do. You are not to blame. You are going to find your family. For me." He broke, faltering in his speech. He felt that first tear. He couldn't leave her… he couldn't…

"Just know that you were my new dream."

Her tears were so strong, his face blurred once more. Nothing would ever be the same now. "And you were mine," she said thickly, holding his wrists, not ever desiring to let go.

The cell door opened as the Captain and his two cronies appeared. Eugene was about to meet his fate. He held onto Rapunzel's face as she sobbed, unable to control her tears. Her green eyes gave him a broken-hearted stare and he slipped his arms back through the bars as she reluctantly let go.

The Captain shackled Rider's wrists and with one last glance and one last "I love you" at the girl he was truly and absolutely in love with, he walked from his cell, that one tear slipping down his left cheek.

Rapunzel ran to her cell door, crying. "No, please, no. I need him. I love him," she begged, grabbing the bars. Eugene couldn't look back as the two guards pushed him forward, towards the waiting door at the end of the hall. He was only a shell now. What was left of him was in Rapunzel's heart - she was the last person to hold a piece of who he was.

Her crying got louder. And it hurt Eugene to the core. The Captain still walked on, ignorant.

And for once, Rapunzel knew what the word sorrow meant to the fullest. She watched them take Eugene away, her tears so strong she couldn't see even with her eyes open. He didn't look back - she was seeing the only person she had ever loved go to his death. He showed her the world - now he was losing it all.

"No, Eugene, NO!" she screamed, everything falling apart. Her hands still clutched the bars, nothing mattering more than Eugene himself. She saw them step to the door and they disappeared. She would never see Eugene Fitzherbert ever again.

_No, Eugene… no..._

 

* * *

They stepped out into the rising sun, its warmth neither neglected nor welcomed. Eugene could only blink, his heart hammering in his chest, Rapunzel's scream still echoing in his ears, the towering gallows before him in the nearly empty courtyard. She was terrified - again. And he was causing it. Everything within him wanted him to fight - but he couldn't struggle. And for once, he didn't.

He only glanced, as they walked forward, towards the castle close by, hoping the King and Queen would help Rapunzel. She was a wreck and needed them - her parents, the ones who gave birth to her. There was no way they were going to retract on that promise. He would die for his crimes - even when he'd brought the princess back home after eighteen long years. They owed it to him. They just didn't know it yet.

The guards, the Captain in front and two guards in back, led him up the steps to the awaiting noose. An executioner was already present, the noose in his hands. Eugene was forced to stop over a trap door, the two guards holding his arms so that he would stay put.

The Captain stood before Eugene as the executioner slipped the noose over the condemned man's neck. Eugene stared the Captain down, remorse, maybe a little bit of pity reflecting. Not sure why. Maybe for his life - Eugene could only assume and probably care less.

"Any last words, Rider?" The Captain sneered, eyes burning into Eugene's soul. _Of course, always the thief_.

He hadn't thought much about what he was going to say for the last time. After a few seconds, he finally whispered, "I love her. Like family."

The Captain rolled his eyes and nodded to the soldiers. All three left the platform, leaving Flynn Rider, aka Eugene Fitzherbert, to his fateful demise, alone with only the one individual called upon to do the deed. He would be hung from the neck until dead. For this time there were no Thugs to save him. They were all in jail themselves for setting him free. He'd been given one last chance to save Rapunzel and help her find her family. Now was his time.

Eugene lifted his head to the sky, his eyes on the sun. He was oddly accepting…

All he could hear was the fast beating heart in his chest as he sensed the executioner about to end his life. He calmed and allowed himself to breathe his last. In and out.

 _For family_.


	15. Don't Cry

Daniel had sought justice most of his life. Entering the Royal Guard had been a personal and conscious choice. Watching criminals run around free reign when he was younger fueled his desire to be something great. With his mother's smile upon him in the back of his mind, he'd enlisted into the Royal Guard and now, fifteen years later, he was Captain. Over those fifteen years, Daniel had learned and accepted the fact that criminals of all ages and sizes: thieves, murderers, and frauds to name some, did not deserve to wreck havoc on a kingdom for any one moment in time. Nature and sickness took care of that without their destructive tendencies.

So was watching Flynn Rider struggle with a noose around his neck, dying for crimes committed and plenty of lies told, justice enough? Had the Captain reached a peak in his career? Years of chasing and narrowly missing the thief had created a stone heart for liars and thieves alike. This justice finally given on the most infamous thief certainly should have felt more rewarding than, well… feeling nothing at all.

Daniel couldn't place why he had this empty feeling in his heart. He could only assume it was because this execution had been long overdue.

But maybe it was because there was a young girl inside the prison, screaming a foreign name and bawling her eyes out for the thief who now claimed said girl was _the_ Princess.

Or was it because he was tired of the game and just wanted to uphold the laws and virtues of King Nathan and Queen Eleanor?

This time around, no one came to save the lowly thief.

The Captain watched with little remorse as the prisoner's body went still, breathing his last fifteen minutes after dropping. The executioner would let the body hang, ensuring complete death. With nothing left to watch, Daniel nodded to his two guards and they headed back inside the prison, other matters of business to attend to.

The young girl was being asked for a private audience with the Royal Pair, and he had to oblige by taking her to the throne room. No one told Daniel why, but he had an inkling suspicion they thought Rider's lies were true – that the short, brunette woman _was_ the lost Princess. But _how_ was the Captain's main question. Brunette hair? The Princess had been blond! And age… well, Daniel didn't know the girl's age, but he assumed she was over twenty, seeing as she has been associated with Flynn Rider.

It did seem to feel like forever since the Captain had left to execute Rider. But now he was back in the hall down Rapunzel's row of cells, advancing to escort her to the throne room.

She was still sobbing in her cell, albeit quietly now and in the corner. To the Captain's agitation, when the door was swung open, Rapunzel didn't budge from her spot. The two guards with the Captain entered and demanded she get up. She wouldn't budge then either. They both attempted to drag her up from her spot, but she shied away, tears mixed with evident tear stains and her face as red as an apple. She was torn - broken. Everything she had ever known was gone. Gothel, Eugene… her tower. All she had left was Pascal, whom had attached himself to the stone wall and colored himself dark gray, hoping they didn't try to take him away from Rapunzel. He would scurry off behind her if they took her away from him. He wasn't letting his best and only friend alone for a second.

"Get up, now," the Captain demanded, walking into the cell. He was tempted to drag her forcefully from her spot. Her screams still echoed in his mind and he could only wonder how or why she had fallen hopelessly in love with a criminal like Rider.

She let out a sob, shaking. Reluctantly, she let them take her, picking her up onto her own two feet. They headed out of the cell, the Captain guiding the way. Sadly, inside her mind, all she could think of was that she was going to die... just like Eugene.

It only was a few seconds later and just outside the cell door when she started struggling. "NO!" she screamed, sobbing even harder. Everything- _everything_ \- was going horribly wrong. Eugene was dead and she was going to die. No family, no Eugene… nothing. All was hopelessly lost.

The Captain spun, halting their forward progress. "What is your problem?" he cried with bewilderment in his eyes. It was written all over his face, unsure why such a young and petite girl could cause such trouble for his men and himself.

She shook in the arms of her human restraints, terrified. "Y-Y-You can't kill me! I appeal to-to the King!" She had no idea what she was saying. She was stalling for as long as she could. Eugene had promised she would find her family, but this wasn't going to gain her a family. This was going to end her life.

The Captain raised an eyebrow, wondering if the girl was feeling all right. In a soft voice, he asked, "Kill you?" Maybe he'd like to rid scum like her off the earth, especially for running around and courting danger with the scum from earlier that morning, Rider, but there was no evidence and he had no intentions of doing so as it was. He was a little confused as to her… rambling.

Tears once more in her eyes, she whispered, "I just want to find my family. Eugene-" she couldn't go on any further. She bowed her head, disheveled, a disaster… so very heartbroken. She seemed all cried out. Except everything hurt - Eugene was dead. And it was all her fault.

The Captain growled quietly. _She must mean Rider. Scum deserving of that reward_. He let the moment pass, the criminal dead. The empty feeling was gone. In place, anger and… in a word: joy. But he focused on the crying girl in front of him, still perplexed.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, dear girl. The King and Queen would like to meet with you. It seems Rider pulled one last act before getting his due." He remembered Rider yelling that she was their lost daughter, but no one listened. Looking closely at her now, he noticed that she had the Queen's eyes. _Could it be…? Did Rider bring the Princess home?_

Rapunzel didn't respond. She had lost all hope of everything. Even with his… reassuring words.

The Captain sighed and started the procession forward once again. They pulled her along, heading for the castle.

She almost wished they would send her to the gallows - to step through that same door that Eugene had passed through on the way to his death. He was gone… and it hurt so much more than she was sure she could bear. She couldn't bring him back - to free her from Gothel and the Stabbington brothers, her hair had been cut. She couldn't heal even Pascal anymore if she _tried._

"Why?" she started to cry to the Captain, panicking momentarily. She was strangely not struggling in her cry as they passed out into the sun, far from the courtyard Eugene hung in. "Why did you have to kill him?" It was sudden and she wanted an explanation. Someone had to tell her why Flynn Rider, aka Eugene Fitzherbert, had to die.

The Captain smirked, hidden from her view. They trudged forward, always moving. "He was a criminal, young lady. The King ordered his execution. I only followed through with the orders given to me."

Nothing would ever heal her heart she was convinced. Why was she getting an audience with the King and Queen if they carelessly killed the one she had a deep and everlasting attachment – no, love – to? She didn't understand. She was nobody - an orphan girl who had no family to her knowledge - kidnapped at birth. Why were they going to help her?

Her mind wouldn't focus. She aimlessly walked in their grasps, tears still flowing. Nope, she wasn't cried out at all.

They entered the palace and walked a short ways to two closed double doors. The Captain knocked and two servants inside opened the doors for them. Her 'restraints' promptly deposited her inside the room. She turned back as the Captain bowed.

"Your majesties," he said and he took the door handles, slamming them shut with little emotion on his face.

She gasped, absolutely frightened. She turned, staring at the two on the thrones some yards away.

The Queen looked up to find a scared, still crying girl before her and her husband. The young girl was shaking, her face wet and red from the tears that were easily seen slipping down her cheeks. Her pink dress was faded and stained - worn from days wandering and fighting to stay alive, no less. The poor girl had taken to be sold into slavery - a heinous crime for a girl who needed to find her family. She had been kidnapped at birth the young man from the evening before had told them. She'd been locked away in a tower until he had stumbled upon her.

Her hair was ruggedly cut, the color of bark, a beautiful brunette. And her eyes… green of the sky and earth, emerald and bright. Almost like… like her own, the Queen remarked.

But in an instant her quest for this girl changed.

"Honey, look." She brought her husband up out of his wandering thoughts, forcing him to give the young girl a look.

He focused, oddly taken back by her distressed form. She hadn't moved at all, hadn't spoken - all but kept crying silently, frightened - most terrified as to what might happen to her.

The eyes were the first clue. Then the hair. He hurriedly whispered, "How old did he say she was?" Of course _now_ they listen to the thief, albeit his death already signed, sealed, and sadly delivered.

The Queen stood, awe struck _. Oh my baby. My daughter… is home_. She didn't answer her husband as she carefully made her way down the steps and onto the tiled floor, slowly closing the distance between the girl and herself.

Rapunzel didn't know what was going on. She didn't know what to say or if she should speak. She didn't know anything about royalty or running a kingdom - she had three books her whole eighteen years in that tower. Etiquette had never been in her lessons as a child.

She kept crying, devastated beyond belief. Somehow, the Captain's words still echoed in her mind. _The King ordered his execution_. The two before her… they took Eugene's life. Would they take hers?

The Queen stepped up to Rapunzel, not letting her eyes leave the beauty of the green mirroring her own.

"What is your name, dear?" she asked in a whisper, curious.

Rapunzel gulped. _Why_? But she braced herself. "Rapunzel."

The Queen held out a hand. Her husband had gotten up and slowly made his way to the pair. Rapunzel was an almost mirror replica of his darling wife. _Could it be?_

"Go on," the Queen coxed, her hand held out still.

Rapunzel shook. She didn't understand. She squeezed her eyes shut and slowly took the offered hand.

"How old are you, Rapunzel?" For some reason, the Queen believed the cry of the thief. The girl before her just might be her daughter.

"I turned eighteen a few days ago."

The King gasped.

Rapunzel's eyes opened, scared. But she didn't let go of the Queen's hand. It felt… comforting.

"Did you know that our daughter would have turned eighteen a few days ago?" The Queen was still feeling - but her conviction was getting stronger as the seconds ticked by.

Rapunzel nodded. "Eugene took… he took me into the kingdom for the lanterns on my birthday. I saw the glass mural in the square."

The King bubbled, "Had you never been to the kingdom before?"

She shook her head. "I've been lied to since birthday. My mother… Gothel, who I found out wasn't my mother…. She kept me locked away in a tower for eighteen years. I got out with Eugene's help. Now I don't know who my parents are or if they remember me."

The Queen rubbed Rapunzel's hand. "Our daughter was taken at birth also. You look a little like her, to tell you the truth."

Rapunzel audibly gasped, her eyes growing large. Her tears settled and she realized something. "Wha-What? How? I-" _Oh my gosh - my golden hair! What… what if I'm the Princess?_

"We don't know, dear one."

Rapunzel whimpered in some emotion she couldn't figure out. "I was born with golden hair," she choked out, her legs giving on her. _I'm the Princess… and Eugene didn't know…_

The King was by her side on the floor in an instant. The Queen had fallen to her knees as Rapunzel fell, shocked beyond belief for the both of them.

Their daughter was home.

"Oh, my dear." The Queen pulled her new-found daughter into her arms, Rapunzel's cries deep and excruciatingly painful. Her heart was completely broken - her family was found and she was the Princess…. But Eugene was gone. All seemed worthless and dreadful, but wonderful and happy all at the same time.

"You're home, our daughter. You're home," the King whispered, wrapping his arms around the huddled pair. He felt his own tears, for after eighteen years, the one they had been waiting for was back - safe and sound.

They sat crying and hugging for what seemed like quite a while. Rapunzel wondered how in the world she could go from a girl in a tower to falling in love to losing that love to becoming a Princess. All while losing her hair and losing her… surrogate mother. Everything had gone so wrong from the moment Eugene had tried reconciling with the brothers. But she didn't blame him - she understood that he had wanted safety for her. She was his main priority. His death had been to give her family. She just wished he had known _who_ she was. She couldn't help but wonder if things had gone differently if this meeting had taken place before Eugene's execution… Sadly, all was in the past now.

She whimpered from her memory, watching him walk towards the gallows, head held high.

Eleanor, her birth mother, held Rapunzel closer. "What's wrong, Rapunzel?" she gently and quietly asked. She remembered Rapunzel had been crying when she was brought in. Had it been the prison? Her journey home? There was so much to learn about their eighteen year old daughter. So much childhood had been lost. It was such a joy to have her back on the flipside.

"Eugene," she tearfully said, unsure if she wanted to tell them what they had done… for she couldn't hurt her parents. _Parents… father and… mother…_

"And who is Eugene?"

Rapunzel looked up into the one who had been searching for her for over eighteen years, her eyes sad and lonely. They knew him by another name… and it was going to hurt to tell them. But she needed to do something.

She gently took the King's hand in hers and stood up. They followed suit. She glanced around and asked, "Are there any good views of the kingdom?"

The Queen thought about it and gently led her daughter out of the throne room. The Captain had left long ago, along with the guards who had brought her in. Down the hall and out a set of double doors was a balcony. The same balcony the lanterns had been released off of for eighteen years - to mark their daughter's birthday, and hope that one day, she would return, just as she had, right before their eyes.

Rapunzel carefully stepped to the railing once outside, letting her hands slide from the two individuals with her. She looked around, hoping, more like praying that she wouldn't find what she was searching for. For nothing could replace what she had lost that morning. And nothing was going to heal her heart of the searing pain.

But to her unfortunate dismay, her example bloomed within her eyesight. She gulped and turned, letting the image in her mind run as fast as it could away from her mind. But it wouldn't go away.

"Honey?" The Queen put a hand on her daughters arm, a look of fright within her eyes. Her beloved daughter was ghost white.

She started to cry once more, torn. _Nothing can replace… nothing to gain… no, Eugene… no!_

The world spun.

"Rapunzel? _Rapunzel!_ "


	16. Grave Mistake

She surfaced tired, lonely, and afraid. She struggled to remember what had happened and the image of Eugene's body swinging in the breeze caused her to sit up, her scream echoing in the crowded room.

Eleanor jumped at her side. Two ladies-in-waiting almost screamed along with her. The door slammed open as an older man came into view.

And Rapunzel burst into tears ago, torn. So very, very torn. For now she would never forget seeing everything she ever loved inside one man hanging on the gallows.

"Honey, oh," the Queen's soft voice whispered as arms took her in. Her tears wouldn't stop. The image wouldn't leave and she hated it, so very much hated it. She had fainted - she must have - after glancing over the side of the balcony into the distance.

"I should give her an examin-" the older man started to say, but was cut off as Queen Eleanor waved everyone out of the room.

"Later, Vernon. She doesn't need a doctor, she needs two arms. My two arms. Please," she whispered, as everyone in the room bowed and left, the door closing behind a lady-in-waiting with a click.

Rapunzel was grief stricken, clutching at her birth mother's dress. "He's gone, he's gone… He was just hanging there…" she was mumbling and crying at the same time.

The Queen settled Rapunzel more firmly in her lap, even if she was eighteen years old, and rubbed the small of her back. "Who?" She didn't want to pry, but as dark had fallen, both her and her husband had discussed that they needed to find out what was bothering Rapunzel so.

In a quiet whisper, Rapunzel said his name. The name everyone knew him by. "Flynn Rider."

The Queen was a little confused. "Do you…?" but she didn't get any further as she understood. For Flynn Rider had been the most notorious thief in the entire kingdom. He had even stolen their daughter's crown - the daughter in her arms right now. Flynn Rider had even brought a girl with him when he was caught a second time. His pleas to help her find her family still rang in her ears. But her husband sentenced him to die for his crimes and only later did they agree to meet with the girl. The girl… in her arms right then.

"Oh no." And that was exactly what her dear daughter had seen - for she had fallen hopelessly in love - she had seen it in her eyes -and the one she had fallen in love with was Flynn Rider. This… Eugene. He was dead though - hung that morning at just after sunrise.

Rapunzel looked up at her majesty, the Queen, seeing slight tears. The Queen hugged her daughter close. "We love you, Rapunzel. We do. We… we did not know." There was nothing they could do to repay or undo what had been done. There was no way to get Flynn back from death. Once someone was dead, they weren't coming back.

Rapunzel burrowed into the Queen's chest, feeling her breath catch.

"Nara!" the Queen's voice was tight as she called for one of the women she was sure was still out in the hall.

The door swung open to a woman with black hair peeking in, her eyes expectant.

"Get the Captain of the Guard. And Nathan. Have them come in about an hour."

A curt nod and the door closed.

"I loved him. No one understands… but… he showed me the world," Rapunzel managed to mumble as she tried to relive every happy moment she had experienced with Eugene so that she could forget the image of his body hanging. She hated that she saw it, and hated how much she could have stopped his death and didn't.

"Tell me everything," Queen Eleanor whispered, asking for the story.

"It's long."

"We've got a long time. I know it is night, but I don't want you to feel angry with us. And you have every right to, Rapunzel. You really do." Eleanor understood what they had done, and what impact it had. She saw it in her daughter's hurting eyes that no one would ever be able to replace this Eugene, this thief named Flynn Rider. True love came only once. She knew it because of her own husband. And with Flynn Rider gone, it was going to be a long road to normal functioning. And she knew it - yes, yes she did.

Rapunzel nodded, sniffling. Her chest hurt - like her physical heart hurt just like her emotional heart inside.

"It… it started the day before my eighteenth birthday. I knew the lanterns were for me - and that they weren't stars. Moth- Gothel," she corrected herself, knowing full well that Gothel was not her mother. And she knew that even though the one holding her in her arms right that second was her mother, it would take while to adjust. A long while. "She told me to never leave my tower. Well, Eugene or Flynn Rider, had just stolen, oddly enough, my crown…"

* * *

Queen Eleanor carefully closed the door, sighing. After many more tears, and about an hour to tell everything that had happened from the time Flynn Rider had walked into her life, Rapunzel had fallen asleep, albeit restless and frightened. For it was a night that would encompass many nights of restlessness and hopelessness. For becoming a Princess means change - losing everything you have ever held onto in less than a few days is more life changing than anything else.

Her husband and Captain Daniel were waiting for her, chatting amongst each other. They quieted as she walked towards them, her face solemn.

"Your highness," the Captain bowed, offering his hand. She took it, nodding.

"I ask of a deep and important favor, Daniel. I would like no grumbling. For a grave action that cannot be reversed has taken place, and my daughter is feeling somewhat shattered. I can only do what I can for her."

"Anything for the wonderful Princess, Queen," he whispered. For it had not been long after Rapunzel had fainted that he learned that she was, indeed, the lost Princess. But with it had come the stark reality that the criminal hung that morning had indeed been in love with… with a Princess. And she in love with him.

"Please dig a grave in the royal cemetery. I believe before we can celebrate the wondrous return of the Princess, we have some unfinished business."

Daniel blinked, a little confused. "Dig a grave, your highness?"

She sighed, taking her husband's hands in hers. She looked her husband in the eyes, her own filling with sadness. "Yes. I need you to bury Flynn Rider there."

Shock didn't quite describe the Captain's face. "That criminal? Your majesty, I beg to differ. He was-"

She didn't even have to say anything but turn her eyes upon his face. He nodded, gulping in acceptance. "I will do as you ask, Queen Eleanor."

She nodded. "Thank you, Daniel. You may go."

Daniel walked away, a little shocked at the turn of events. For now Flynn Rider would get an honor being buried in the royal cemetery. A hero given a criminal's execution. Death, but praise.

Nathan put a hand to his wife's cheek as a tear slipped down. "They were in love, weren't they?" His tone was grave. He wished that both of them had listened over twenty-four hours ago to a simple plea from Rider, crying out to them that she was their daughter. But ignorance had stuck. Sometimes ignorance wasn't always bliss.

Eleanor nodded. "She told me everything.

"Oh, Nathan," she whispered in a broken voice. "Our daughter will never love again. You and I both know it."

He took his wife into his arms, hugging her close. He wanted nothing more in the world but to heal his daughter's broken heart. They had sadly caused it. Were they honestly good parents? Or was there always going to be a line separating them from their daughter?

They had waited eighteen years to finally have their daughter back… but at what cost to everyone around them? Especially their wonderful daughter, Rapunzel?


	17. The Letter

It had been a long night.

Queen Eleanor rubbed her eyes and yawned as she made her way to the royal throne room for a meeting she couldn't miss. It was heartbreaking to see her daughter in such sore spirits. A nightmare had left her crying for a few hours before shaky sleep took over. Eleanor had tried so hard to comfort her daughter, holding her close when she ran in after a maid had frantically called for her. For this first night, it was terrifying. Rapunzel was distraught beyond words. To have found her family after everything that had happened in the past few days... it wasn't just losing her Eugene, it was losing the only mother she had known for eighteen years, being taken captive and dragged around to be sold for her hair, and then being thrown in a prison cell to watch the only person left in her world be taken away to die. The nightmares were scary monsters, all hell bent on taking her down. It was going to be a long transition to know that, while nothing would ever be the same or okay again, she had her family back. And she was safe inside the castle. The Stabbington brothers would probably be executed soon, depending on how the meeting that coming hour went... and there was no one else dear Rapunzel knew to connect her to the first eighteen years of her life.

King Nathan was already in the throne room, Captain Daniel chatting beside him. She gave a sad smile as she rejoined her husband, hugging him close with his open arms out.

"Is she doing all right?"

Eleanor sadly shook her head. "Nightmares and screams. I don't think I have ever seen anyone cry as much as she has."

Captain Daniel shifted his feet, a folded piece of paper in his hands. "I have done as you have asked your highness." He paused, hating what he had done, and hating to have to say it. "Flynn Rider has been buried, at your request, in the royal cemetery."

Queen Eleanor nodded, thanking him. "In the future, it won't seem as bad as you think, Daniel. Please know you are helping our daughter. She's having a hard time... adjusting so soon."

He nodded, albeit he was sure he'd never be accepting of a thief and a commoner given such honor after a criminal death. He remembered the letter and held it out. "For her. Rider wrote it."

Nathan took it, glancing at the writing on the outside. _Rapunzel_ was written in scrawled writing, an interesting look into the man who had taken his daughter's crown... and then somehow given her back after eighteen long years.

"Thank you, Daniel. Shall we talk business?" Eleanor asked, getting the meeting started.

They all took a seat, Nathan storing the letter on the table beside him, giving a reminder that it needed to get to Rapunzel as soon as possible.

* * *

Rapunzel had curled up in her blankets with that seemingly empty feeling not going away. She doubted it ever would. _Oh, Eugene. How is it I loved you so much? This pain… is so unreal. Just very unreal. Why though? Why are you gone? Why did we meet and everything had to go so horribly wrong?_

Her nightmares relived his death like she had witnessed it. The night had dragged on forever it had seemed. A never ending loop for her fears. The Queen had been by her side, holding her again as the sobs wracked her body. Nothing would ever go back to the normal she had known - the tower was all her past, and sadly, her future was as a bleak, weeping Princess. She never thought grief could hurt this badly - boy, was she wrong.

Her horrible existence was so broken and shattered. She wondered if the pieces would ever get picked up. Living was just another bump along the way - a curse if she ever had to put a name to it. What was living with no Eugene? She had never thought about it, never dreamed of it… yet she was now _living_ it. A horrible existence - dreams shattered into the tiniest of fragments.

A soft knock didn't even gain a response. Her eyes were open, but it seemed she had lost her voice… she honestly wondered if she was still human.

"Rapunzel?" Eleanor slipped her head into the room, seeing her poor daughter restless and brooding in terrifying grief. Her eyes looked lost and lonely. Nothing could have shattered a heart more than Eugene's death. It was a permanent end to such a wonderful beginning. It tore Eleanor's heart even more than it was already for doing this to the one both her and her husband had dreamed of loving and holding again after eighteen years.

When she still didn't respond, she entered anyway, the letter in her hand. Quietly she shut the door, letting the silence prelude to, she could only guess, more tears.

"I have something for you. It seems Eugene wrote you a letter, Rapunzel."

She shifted in bed, her eyes moving to catch sight of the paper within the confines of the Queen's grasp as she came over to the bedside, taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

Rapunzel didn't know if she would ever have the strength to call the Queen her mother. Gothel had been her mother for as long as she could remember and it was strange to know that she had never been truly her mother… only a pawn for her hair… just a girl with a gift of magic called healing hair. And that hair was gone… and with it, both Gothel and Eugene. It was a big, complicated mess to her.

"You should read it," she gently coaxed, setting the letter face up beside Rapunzel's fetal-positioned form.

Her eyes read her name, in his shockingly flowing handwriting, her demeanor breaking. _A letter… after death… Words past parting…_

Her hand grasped it, her breathing becoming shallow. She had to read it - for him, and for herself. With a tear forming in her eye, she unfolded it.

_Rapunzel,_

_I love you._

_This isn't easy to write, and no less easy to read I can imagine. I can't come back, and you know why. But you must know some things._

_You_ are _the lost Princess. Those lanterns_ were _for you. You must convince the King and Queen that you_ are _their daughter. I don't know how - but you must, for sake of family… and me._

_You are probably wondering why you learned this after… after my death. Because there is one thing I know to be true: that there is no sacrifice large enough to ensure you know who you are and to right the lies that vile woman fed to you for eighteen years. You have your family back._

_I've been a thief since I was a teenager. I had thought no one would know who Eugene Fitzherbert was, until you came around. I have never fought nor cared about someone so much as I have you. You must remember that I love you, forever. I may be gone, but I'm still a part of you. Deep inside your heart, I am still alive. And I'll stay that way. Because I know you won't give up on me, even after I have sadly left you shattered and broken._

_That night of the lanterns, worrying about you, wondering what had happened to you, awaiting my fate that I have had to accept now, I didn't sleep. Restless and wandering, I couldn't stop pacing. I would never abandon you, and I haven't abandoned you now. None of this would have happened had I just dropped the crown and run. None of it should have happened._

_Funny, thinking about that now..._ your _crown. Guess fate has a funny way of balancing the two._

_You've got your family back. I never really had one, and I just want you to know the closest I ever got was you. To understand what love is and to fight for someone else - because someone else is all that matters._

_Don't be sad. I'm sure... I'm pretty sure you've cried more than any girl can amount to. And I want to say I'm sorry - so sorry._

_I love you, Rapunzel. So much._

_\- Eugene_

By the time Rapunzel had read his name at the bottom, a name that would haunt her forever more, her tears had escaped. Eleanor had taken her into her embrace, kissing her forehead and wiping away her tears.

"He knew," she whispered, gulping, trying not to sob. She could feel it all about to come out, once again for the millionth time in such a short time since the morning before. "Yet he still died…" her voice faded away as everything she had known twisted, turned, fell away, and changed. Eugene had accepted his crimes and the punishment due for them. He gave his life so that she could find her family - not an easy feat. But he still had known she was the Princess…

Eleanor felt her own tears. _No, wait! PLEASE! You've got to meet with her! She's your daughter!_ His voice echoed in her mind, her mind reeling. She stood to protect the citizens of Corona and lead them with justice and mercy. She was the Queen, after all. But everything she held in her heart seemed so little and at a loss to the one she loved more than her husband - her precious, darling daughter that she held in her arms. Had either her or her husband agreed only a little sooner to meeting with the girl, Flynn Rider might not have hung. Everything had gone so wrong.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered in her daughter's ear, holding her even closer as the dam broke.

"Eugene… no… why…. No…"

It was going to be a long process… Eleanor knew it, her husband knew it… Rapunzel couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel, but it would come. Not everything was going to be okay. Not for any of the trio. But maybe a new normal was possible…

Maybe.


	18. Grave

Her eyes opened wide in fear, tears streaming down her face. For a moment, she forgot where she was, her hands gripping the sheets in protest, her shoulders screaming to let go, sweat leaking from her pores as she sat up, gasping for air.

The moon filtered in light, letting her see that she was still in her room, safe and sound in the castle in Corona. It had only been a few days, nightmares and dreams frequent each night. She had practically begged her mother, Queen Eleanor, to leave her be for a night. She could handle the scary monsters on her own, if they decided to show up.

Instead, this dream had not been a scary monster. Worse, in fact.

Rapunzel carefully untangled herself from the white sheet, her ghost-like complexion almost melting into their blank color. With ease, she slipped off the bed, eyes still wide in some sort of fear, shaking as a nearby robe became her friend, Pascal's form on her dresser only a small round shape in the dark, his body deep asleep. She decided to leave him there and headed from her room, a memory in her mind replaying… a dream… only a dream.

The air outside was weirdly warm, a very, very soft drizzle barely even getting her moistened as she walked in the middle of the silent night to the royal stables. She had been forgetting someone all week, and with the celebration of her return soon at hand, she needed to tell the most important figure left from her past life what had… transpired over the past few days.

Horses dozed and a few kicked their stalls as she wandered, trying to find her white beauty. Maximus had been taken back to the stables once they had reached the castle, locked away for fear of running off on his master once more. The Captain was being paranoid. But Rapunzel had no bargaining chips at that point in time.

With a whisper, she soon found her prize. "Maximus?"

A neigh at the far end of the hallway caught her ears and she ran, her nightgown just billowing out behind her. Fresh tears were already forming as she found Maximus, locked away in the end stall, heart beating wildly as they both saw each other for the first in days.

He nuzzled her affectionately, seeing the tears and loving her all the same. He had rescued her. Seeing her… safe, alive, and well, at least groomed, was an upside after knowing she had been headed for the prison. But he didn't understand how.

She gave a sad smile, letting a few tears slip to the ground. "So much has happened, Max… I'm… I'm the lost Princess."

Max's ears shot up, a look of wild surprise on his face. He just stared at her, seeing the brown hair, the green, wide eyes, and the form of… of a Princess. He nodded, agreeing with her. She was the Princess. He just hadn't noticed before now.

She stuck her hands into the stall, grabbing him by the mane and starting to cry again. "Everything went so wrong, Max. They… they executed Eugene!" And she bawled, hardly containing the grief she felt that the one and only person she had ever truly loved with her whole heart was gone. Forget her fake mother, someone who hadn't been her mother at all and someone Rapunzel couldn't take to heart had even loved her for all the eighteen years of her life. The only one that mattered now was Eugene. And he was dead… gone from this world. All but a letter, a memory… and a dream.

Maximus gave a sad snort, hating to hear that the palace guards had actually hung the thief that had turned out to be nothing more than a love sick boy racing after his true love and kidnapped, lost girl. Justice maybe to some, Maximus couldn't agree any longer. Flynn Rider… Eugene Fitzherbert had been one-of-a-kind. Now he was lost.

"I dreamed tonight that he was holding out his hand to me. I just stared at him, trying hard not to cry. I yelled at him, asking him why he had known and not told me. He would only tell me it was the right thing to do. THE RIGHT THING TO DO, MY ROYAL HERITAGE!" she yelled into Max's mane, gripping his hair tightly, hating her dream. It was like Eugene hadn't cared. That she was nothing to him. That he would rather die than to live forever with her. He was… was selfish. And cruel. She was mad… mad and horribly hurt.

Max could only nuzzle her more, hating to see her hurt. If it was up to him, he would have found some way to save Eugene. But he was a horse… and Eugene had been saved once before. People ran out of luck sometimes… his had.

She sobbed, not caring that she was talking _to_ a horse… not caring that she was crying on his mane in the middle of the night, guards probably hearing her screams. But she didn't care. Everything… was… lost.

A memory tickled her brain and she pulled back from Max's form, her face wet and red. Looking towards the end of the hall she had come in, the moon was still out. Remembering a story her… _fake_ mother had told her once about where dead people went, she wondered what had happened to Eugene's body. They wouldn't just let it rot in some cell… would they? She didn't care about… heaven or hell or whatever happened to people's souls. She wondered about their physical being. And if it wasted away as quickly as Gothel's did when Rapunzel hadn't sang to the woman at least once every three days… no human aged that quickly.

With one last pat on Maximus's head, she turned and left, wandering out into the moon light.

She kept wandering, her dream still fresh, still very much alive in her mind. Seeing Eugene… she couldn't help but at least smile that she remembered his essence perfectly. His nose… his eyes… his _everything_.

An iron gate appeared out of nowhere and she stumbled on a rock, grabbing the bars as it creaked. She pushed it open, noticing funny stone… what, markers? She didn't understand where she was as she walked into the small area, grass surrounding these stone… markers, she guessed, seeing a little in the light the moon and stars gave that clean and warm evening.

_King Nell Birth - Death_

_Queen Genevieve Birth - Death_

There were also dates, but Rapunzel was confused _. Do they… wait… bury? Do they BURY people here?_ But it looked only for royalty, only a few scattered markers around.

What drew her elsewhere into the area was a fresh marker. She remembered something Gothel had told her _. A grave. They bury people in graves. Six feet under. We don't want that of mother, now do we_? Rapunzel shuddered at the memory, hating that she was _never_ her mother, hating that she may have put that woman in the ground somehow…

The new marker didn't have a name like the two she had investigated just before. But it was fresh. And it was just a simple cross.

And she gasped.

Because there was a name. Small, barely visible. In haste.

_Flynn Rider_

In deep grief and sadness, Rapunzel found herself crying again, kneeling as she realized that buried six feet under was her Eugene.

Nothing consoled her as she cried, hating that she never got to see his face again. His whispered, "I love you," as he was taken to his death still echoed in her ears. In time, the memory of him would fade. And she would probably beat herself up for is, because she never ever ever ever ever wanted to forget him. EVER.

She curled up on the ground, barely holding her own.

What happened in the days to come would all surround that grave plot… what was to come… well, hopefully healing.


	19. Epilogue

A pair of shoeless feet ran down the hall, brunette hair scattered around a round head, pink dress rustling. The door was closed, much to her impatience. Throwing open the heavy door, the girl - turned woman in only but a year it seemed - dropped two heavy textbooks onto a chair near the doorway, kicked off the one sock clinging to her left foot, and ran to her bed.

"Come on, Pascal. Madame Harriet gave me the rest of the afternoon to sketch for tomorrow. I need you," she cooed, smiling as her pet chameleon yawned and grinned from his pillow on her large four-poster, very elaborate bed. Rapunzel scooped him up and placed him on her shoulder.

Skipping to her desk, she gathered up three pencils and her sketch book, the pages filled with nature, Pascal, her parents, soldiers, servants, rooms - just about everything. Even... even Eugene, and what her memory could remember of him. His face, his hands. In fact, she _always_ got his nose right, she was sure of it.

A flash of white on her bedside table that she had not seen earlier caught her eye. A note waited, with two flowers. She took the note, curious.

_Rapunzel,_

_The free time is yours until dinner. Happy birthday, my daughter._

_Take the roses. Never stop loving him, your Eugene._

_Your father and I love you most dearly._

_Forever,_

_Eleanor_

She smiled sadly. Her mother knew she would go to the cemetery. She was there almost every day, if she could get away. Her parents were amazing and wonderful. They treated her with love and didn't try and spoil her. They were the parents she had always dreamed of, really, in her heart. They let her grieve openly. They knew her heart and knew it was hurting - even today. They showed the concern when the celebration of her return had, in fact, happened a week after that first meeting. She had then been eased into lessons, learning etiquette and history and art - she was becoming a proper princess. But her heart still yearned for the one who had given his life to see her home, safe and sound.

Today was her nineteenth birthday. That very year before, on her eighteenth, her parents had still been hoping for their daughter to return. And Rapunzel? She had left her tower, never to return. Flynn Rider, a thief, tantalized her... and fell in love. But to her, he would never be remembered as Flynn Rider. No, more as Eugene Fitzherbert. He rescued her, and ultimately, returned her home to her family. Her birthday had been wonderful until he tried to redeem himself with the Stabbington brothers. All had failed... and it cost Rapunzel her hair, her surrogate mother, and the love of her life. The kingdom's guards had become involved and Rapunzel and Eugene had ended up in a prison cell. Eugene fought for her innocence and family - in the end, he got the noose, and Rapunzel found her family.

A year had now passed. Not everything was perfect and happy, like some fairy tale - Rapunzel had read all of those. The library was her second home, stealing away after dinner to read books. Her father had picked out a book for her and let her keep it - _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_. So everyone knew that Flynn Rider had to have another name - Rapunzel enjoyed reading the stories that had somehow led Eugene to her, albeit through a way not very becoming - like thieving. She didn't get her fairytale, but not everything turned out that way. Her parents still worried about her and especially her health. The year had created a daunting task as Rapunzel lost the appetite to eat. She had grown skinny, even though her beauty was still there, shining through.

She still missed Eugene, more than anything. Her stomach did flip-flops standing there, knowing that in five days it would mark the exact day on which he left her to walk towards his death. She vividly remembered holding his wrists, the feeling of his hands on her face as he tried to calm her. _You were my new dream_. Everything came down to him. And it broke her heart even more, for whatever it was worth. Nothing would heal the wound caused by his form slipping out that door, never to be seen again. He'd accepted death as the only rational way for her to find her family. Yet he'd _known_ she was the Princess.

A tear clung to her eye, her nose about to drip. She could almost see his smile, the way he looked at her in that boat a year before. He had been content. For him, everything had changed. Couldn't it really have only been a year since everything had changed?

"I've missed you so much, Eugene," she whispered, wiping away the tear about to fall. She'd cried so much in the past year. It was devastating.

No, not everything was perfect. Not even Eugene's sacrifice had been perfect or well understood. But Rapunzel didn't blame her parents... they loved her, and it had all been one huge misunderstanding.

Pascal hugged her neck, feeling sad for her. It really wasn't uncommon for him to see her holding back tears or reminiscing. It happened a lot. With her, grief was a mysterious thing, something that took time to accept and deal with. She was still learning. It was all very much a learning process for her, and the Queen and King.

She sighed, reminding herself she had free time to fill. She gently took the roses, one red, one white, and headed out of her room, the sketch book clutched tightly to her chest. Her mission was evident: the cemetery was her next stop.

The celebration of her return had been a joyous festival for the kingdom. She was a Princess worth waiting for. Rapunzel had been gracious and somewhat happy - she had her family.

But her father saw through her smile to the grief within her heart. He couldn't bring Rider back from the dead. But he could do something to ease his darling daughter's heart, maybe just a little.

At the celebration, the King had announced to the whole kingdom that Flynn Rider was named a hero and pardoned of all crimes. Rapunzel hadn't known what to say - other than that she was grateful.

As the Princess walked down the hall, lost in her thoughts, servants bowed and watched her go. No one even discussed why she wasn't wearing shoes - it was normal to see her without shoes. A common occurrence, considering she rather preferred bare feet to shoes - whether flat or high heeled.

She wound her way through the castle, taking a side door at the bottom of a steep set of stairs, following a gravel path to the small few acres that had been set aside for those in the royal line that had passed on. While Eugene had certainly never been royalty, her mother had chosen to give him a final resting place within the confines of the palace walls - for Rapunzel's heart, and for some sort of repayment. Eugene never would and never could come back to the living, but Rapunzel knew in her heart that, yes, he was living… _within her_.

The gate creaked as she slipped in for the millionth time, she was sure, in only a little under a year. The path was worn and used, familiar to her, as she walked past the few headstones doted here and there. There had only been one ruling pair before her own parents, and her parents had never had any other children other than her.

The huge, blooming tree, standing tall in the middle of the cemetery, created for wonderful shade on a hot day, just like today. She had been born in late Spring, a wonderful season. Of course, the wonder of the newborn season brought little happiness to her heart, as death had overshadowed pretty much everything to her.

Finding her usual spot under the tree, she stretched, setting her sketch book and pencils on the ground. She turned to her right, a simple headstone with a very familiar name staring up at her. She gently smelled both roses, one the color of blood, the other the symbol for purity. She gave a sad smile and set them on the headstone, finding her place on the ground.

She didn't speak at first, Pascal silent himself on her shoulder. She hadn't been truly happy all year long - there had been days when she didn't leave her room, crying or restless, a wandering spirit. Happiness to her was simple things that brought a smile to her face. Not a lot did… to be honest to her true self. What could have been was lost, and what was going to be was very uncertain. She just kept peddling along… hoping.

"I wish you could see what I see, Eugene… you gave me my family. You gave me so much. A world that wasn't scary. A world that had greatness. And it took you from me.

"But I'll love you. Forever."


End file.
